Malfoy dans tous ses états
by Luciole's world
Summary: Ils agissent Granger!On est plus en sécurité à Poudlard!"Quel mal frappe le chateau?Alors que tous les élèves se rebellent, seuls 2 semblent echapper au mal. Hasard ou destinée, ils devront trouver la source de ce mal qui touche élèves et professeurs...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !! Alors revoila nos deux héros partis pour de nouvelles aventures !! Décidemment, les pauvres, ils n'arrètent jamais !! Changeant de corps, affrontant le mal; les voilà repartis pour trouver quel mal frappe Poudlard... Je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse lire, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une mise en bouche, suspense suspense, quand tu nous tiens !! gniark gniark !!_

_Bisoux à tous, laissez moi vos impressions !!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**1er Chapitre ...**

Hermione marchait tranquilement dans les couloirs sombres de son école. Ces temps ci étaient obscurs, il y avait eut des agressions, l'enlévement de Malfoy, qui d'ailleurs était une première, c'est vrai, depuis quand enlevaient-ILS quelqu'un des leurs ?? Enfin, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, 2 jours plus tard, il était de retour, _''C'était trop beau''_ pensa Hermione. Elle pensait à ses professeurs, qui faisaient tout pour rassurer leurs élèves, mais malgré tout, la tension était palpable. Elle frissonait, elle n'aimait pas se promener seule, avec tous ces évênements ... Elle accelera donc le pas, courageuse, peut être, mais peureuse quand même. Soudain, une main la happa, l'entrainant dans une salle de classe vide.. Hermione se débattit, elle tapait n'importe où, en criant sa peur, en griffant le visage de son agresseur, tout se passa très vite, la main de l'homme se posa sur sa bouche, ettoufant ainsi ses cris, mais elle lui mordit les doigts jusqu'au sang, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son agresseur. Enfin, il prit la parole, sentant que la jeune femme faiblissait sous son emprise, suffoquant.

**- Mais arrètes Granger !! C'est moi !!**

Elle reconnut cette voix tout de suite, l'ayant insulté durant 7 ans, toujours aussi glaciale, ce qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Que lui voulait-il ? Enfin, sa peur laissa place à sa colère :

**- Mais ... Malfoy !! Lache moi, t'es timbré !!**

**- CHUTTTTTT !! Je te lacherai quand je serais sûr que tu ne t'enfuira pas... Alors ... Tu ne t'enfuira pas ??** _Lui chuchotta t-il_

Elle se détendit, malgré son ton eternelement froid et distant qu'il avait untilisé, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Toutefois, elle jugea bon de rester sur ses gardes.

**- C'est bon,** _souffla t-elle_**, tu veux quoi ?**

**- Te parler !** _Répondit il simplement_

**- Tu m'as parlé, c'est bon, je peux y aller maintenant ??**

Elle tenta de s'echapper, mais il s'appuya encore plus contre elle, posant une main sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête, l'autre main tenant fermement son bras.

**- Apparament pas...** _Murmura t-elle pour elle même._

Elle l'observa alors, détaillant son visage. Il avait les cheuveux en bataille ( sûrement dût à leur bataille ) , les yeux rouges, avec les pupilles dilatées, sa robe de sorcier à moitié ouverte. Il lui annonca, d'une voix bizzard, mi-inquiéte, mi-grave :

**- Ils agissent Granger !! On est plus en sécurité à Poudlard !!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors alors ??


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, celui ci aussi est court, c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé d'en posté deux à la fois !! Oui, allez-y, vous pouvez le dire, je suis géniale !! Mdr ( non, je vous assure, mes chevilles vont trés bien, pourquoi ?? ) Enfin voilà, merci pour vos reviews, j'en ai eut 3, j'éspère que j'en aurait plus sur les prochains chapitre :D !!_

_Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, ces chapitres servent pour la mise en place de l'histoire, donc, la pauvre Hermione va subir une journée mémorable !!_

_Je vais donc vous répondre à vos reviews, ce ne sera pas long, pas d'inquiétude :_

_**Mione2509 :** La voilà la suite !! lol Mais je tiens à prévenir que les chapitres viendront au fur et à mesure que je les écrits, bien que l'histoire soit terminée sur papier, il faut que je la mette sur l'ordi, ca dépendra donc de mon emploi du temps... Bisoux_

_**myym :** Merci pour ta review, j'ai remarqué que tu avais apprécié mon autre histoire, et au passage, je te remercie pour la review, je ne t'avais pas répondut ... Voilà !! Et puis pour l'autre histoire, à savoir " joue pas avec moi " ben, je la remettrai plus tard probablement... Bisoux à toi_

_**Maya-Zabeille :** Tiens !! Ma petite Maya !! Oui, j'écris en philo, et alors ?? Le résultat a l'air de te plaire puisque tu me demande la suite !! na !! Bisoux, à lundi !!_

_Bon allez, place à la lecture..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, signe de son étonnement, puis elle lâcha :

**- Mais Malfoy, tu as fumé ??**

Elle avait dit cela en se rapprochant de lui, pour mieux voir ses yeux, tout en plissant les siens, pour mieux analyser les pupilles de Draco..

**- Par Merlin !! Je te dit qu'ILS passent à l'attaque, et tu me demande si j'ai fumé ?! Ben avec ça, on est mal barré !**

Hermione plissa du nez _( je ne sais pas si ca se dit )_ et agacée par le _''ça''_ la désignant elle lui lança :

**- Nan mais ca va pas toi !! Va te faire soigner !! Je te signal au passage que Poudlard est l'endrois le plus sûr que je connaisse !! Personne ne peut y transplanner, il n'y a aucun risques !!**

**- Je te dis que si ! Il ... Tu dois me croire !! Il se passe quelque chose de grave !!**

**- Et pourquoi je te croirais !! Tu... Tu m'a insulté durant des années, tu m'as fait subir toutes les misères possibles et inimaginable, et c'est à moi que tu fais appel pour croire ta folie ? Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre !! Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je suis loin d'être stupide !!**

**- Ecoute ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse agir contre ce qu'il se prépare !! A moins que ta réputation de miss-je-sais-tout n'était qu'un mythe !**

Elle lui jetta son regard le plus noir, tout en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, pouvant ainsi s'echapper de son emprise, qu'elle n'avait put quitter avant.

**- Penses-y !!** _Lui cria t-il tandis qu'elle courrait loin de lui._

Sa course s'arréta devant la bibliothèque. Avec toutes ses bétises, Malfoy avait réussit à la retarder dans ses devoirs. Quel imbécile ! Elle sauta donc le repas du soir pour achever son parchemin, tampis, de toutes manières, elle n'avait pas faim.

C'est tard dans la soirée qu'elle pénétra dans sa salle commune, rejoignant Ginny sur le canapé.

**- Ah ben enfin te voilà !**

**- J'étais à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas vu l'heure !... Ca va toi ?** _Demanda t-elle, posant une main maternelle sur le front de Ginny_

Elle était blanche comme un linge et transpirait.

**- Bof ... Je crois que le repas est mal passé... Tout le monde est partit se coucher, malade comme des chiens !! Harry a même vomi tout son repas !! Mais enfin, lui était malade depuis ce matin !**

**- J'ai bien fait de sauter le repas alors !** _Plaisanta Hermione._

**- On dirait bien oui !**

**- Bon allez, va te coucher, tu devrais déjà dormir !**

**- Je t'attendais...**

Hermione sourit. Décidement, même malade, son amie restait une fille adorable, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. Elle aida donc Ginny à monter se coucher, et se mit à lire. Toutefois, son esprit se mis à vagabonder, et elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Bien que ses paroles soient insensées, cela l'inquiétait tout de même, après tout, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre de la part de Voldemort.

Elle se rappela de son visage, les yeux rouges et les pupilles dilatées. Quel imbécile, il avait fumé !! Non mais où va le monde !! Depuis quand un sang pur de sa race se mettait à fumer des drogues moldues ?

De son côté, Draco reprenait ses esprits. Il avait l'impression qu'un buldozer avait paradé dans son crane, laissant toutes ses idées en morceau.

Pourquoi l'avait-il prévenu ? Il ne se souvenait plus, mais pendant deux heures il avait eut ce préssentiment ancré au fond de lui. La menace lui avait parut tellement réelle, mais maintenant, elle semblait éphémère. Hermione avait dût le prendre pour un fou, pourtant, il sentait qu'il se préparait quelque chose d'important, pouvant influencer la bataille finale. Or, il ignorait comment cette menace se manifesterait, ni où, ni quand. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, toujours avec le mal de tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà voilà, la suite ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà voilà, le troisième chapitre !! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ca m'encouragera pour écrir la suite ( qui a dit chantage ?? )_

_Bisoux à tous_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Hermione fut reveillée brusquement par une furie rousse qui sautait sur son lit en criant :

**- Debout fegniasse !! Allez Mione, lève toi !!**

Et elle ouvrit grand les rideaux de la chambre, la lumière du jour pénétrant en masse dans la chambre, ne manquant pas d'aveugler l'endormie ( qui ne l'était plus ) au passage.

Elle se leva enfin, et se rendit à son premier cours de la matinée. Sur le chemin, elle fut étonnée de voir tous les élèves deborder de vitalité... Bizzard, étant donné que la veille, tous étaient malades...

Son premier cours était en commun avec les serpentards. Elle s'assit à sa place, et observa discrétement Draco du coin de l'oeil. Il semblait avoir repris ses vieilles habitudes de petit snobinard arrogant, et ses yeux étaient tout à fait normaux.

**- Tiens, une sang de bourbes !! Détaches tes yeux de moi, tu me salis !!**

**- Tiens, un petit snobinard... Comment vas tu depuis hier ?**

Elle appuya sur le_ ''hier''_, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle parlait de la fameuse entrevue de la veille. Il regarda briévement autours de lui, perdant contenance l'espace d'une seconde, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, rapidement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait se taire. Elle comprit le message, aprés tout, si il voulait en reparler, il savait où la trouver. Elle acquiessa d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, de façon que lui seul ne le voit. Ses traits semblèrent se décontracter, puis, retournant à sa place, il reprit son masque d'arrogance.

Elle l'observa un moment encore. C'est fou comme son visage pouvait changer d'une seconde à l'autre. En fin de compte, on ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Malfoy, il portait constament ses masques, tous différents les uns que les autres, recouvrant son vrai visage. Elle avait vu le masque _''colère''_, le masque _''arrogance''_ le masque _''haine''_ le masque _''inquiétude''_, mais jamais elle n'avait vu son visage naturel, exprimant une quelquonque joie, gentillesse... N'était-il rien d'autre qu'un homme méchant et Vil ? Elle se le demandait.

Ron la tira soudainement de sa rêverie :

**- Bah !! Vas-y !! te gêne surtout pas pour matter Malfoy !! Fais gaffe, ta bave dégouline sur ton parchemin !!**

Hermione sursauta. Depuis ce matin il était d'une humeur massacrante, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier...

**- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer !! Je revassais juste !**

**- Sur Malfoy...**

**- Mes yeux se sont posés sur quelqu'un de la classe** _( voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils )_ **Mais... ça m'écoeure que ce soit sur lui qu'ils se soient arrétés !!**

Les traits du rouquin se radoucirent :

**- Bon, j'aime mieux ça !** _Maugréa t-il._

Harry se mit à rire à côté :

**- Tu vas la lâcher oui !! Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce matin !!**

Ron baissa le nez, rouge de honte :

**- Désolé, j'ai pas fais attention quant au ton que j'ai employé, c'est sortit tout seul.**

Le cours se passa sans aucun autre incident, cependant, Hermione remarqua l'agitation qui régnait dans la classe. Le professeur avait même du mal à avoir le dessus, étonnant quand on savait que le professeur en question était Rogue... ''Tout le monde est bizzard''. Pensa Hermione. ''D'abord Malfoy, puis Ron ''... Hermione commençait à se poser des questions.

Plus tard dans l'aprés midi, elle se rendit sous son saule pleureur, voulant profiter de ce beau temps pour lire tout en prenant l'air. Mais elle releva bien vite le nez puisqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix près du terrain de Quidditch. Elle quitta son ''domaine'' pour aller rejoindre les voix qui semblaient s'affronter sévèrement :

**- On a réservé !!**

**- Non, on était là avant jt'ai dit !!**

**- Tu veux qu'on regle ca aux mains autruche ?** _( Autruche ?? )_

**- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ??**

**- Eh ! Les garçons !! Que se passe t-il ?** _Demanda Hermione intriguée._

**- Toi là, raméne pas ta fraise conna** _( pas d'insultes voyons )_

**- Eh !?** _S'indigna t-elle_

**- Allez, casse toi mejère !**

**- Nan mais, vous avez pas honte de me parler comme ca ??!!**

**- On t'a dit de dégager ! Tu comprends ça !?, ou ta crinière de paille empêche les sons de parvenir à tes oreilles ?**

Hermione rougit sous l'insulte, hivre de colère, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire :

**- Idiot !! Je suis peut-être sourde, mais loin d'être muette !! Aussi, t'as intérêt à fermer ta bouche d'adolescant boutonneux si tu ne veux pas perde davantage que les 20points que je viens d'enlever à ta maison !!**

Sa colère avait dépassé sa raison, mais bon, tampis, on ne l'insulte pas comme ça, après tout, ses cheveux, ce n'était plus une tignasse paillée, mais une douce chevelure ondulée desormais ! Na !!

Le garçon _( oui parce que c'était un garçon )_ 2 fois plus grand et épais qu'elle se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Il leva la main, s'apprétant à frapper Hermione, qui ravala difficilement sa salive, _( c'est sûr, sous cette baffe elle allait être sonnée aprés )_. Il avança sa main pour la frapper, mais une emprise puissante retint son geste et l'envoya 3mètres plus loins, d'un cou de poing _( bien placé )._ Tous se précipitèrent vers le garçon étalé dans l'herbe, tandis qu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux _( Les ayant fermé en attente de la sentance )_ mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de son sauveur que celui ci lui avait attrappé le poignet et l'entrainait derrière lui pour une course folle. Ladite course s'arréta sous le saule pleureur à l'abris des regards. Essouflée, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, afin de reprendre son souffle, mais une main lui releva la tête :

**- Ca va ?**

Elle croisa alors les deux yeux gris argentés. Elle recula vivement, poussant un petit cris de surprise, tout en tombant à la renverse, et s'étalant magnifiquement et pathétiquement par terre. La bouche grande ouverte Ahurie, elle réussit à articuler :

**- Malfoy ?**

Il la toisa alors, de son air superieur. Elle était étalée par terre, à bout de souffle, les cheuveux ébourriffés, les joues rosies par la course, et cet air ahuri peint sur le visage.

Décidemment, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Il l'avait vu, dans une situation plus que délicate, en proie à cet ogre ( parce que comparé à la petite taille d'hermione, il ressemblait à un ours à côté ) et sans réflechir, il l'avait aidé. Ca devait sûrement être par pitié... Oui c'était ça !! Ca ne pouvait être autrement !! Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle était sa seule chance... difficile à croire, mais enfin !! Elle ne pourrait plus l'aider si elle était amochée !! N'est-ce pas ?

Toujours est-il qu'il la trouvait pathétique, comme ça, par terre. Elle le regardait incrédule, de 1 parce qu'il l'avait aidé, de 2 parce qu'il lui avait demandé si ça allait. Depuis quand un Malfoy s'inquiétait-il de savoir comment elle allait ?? Décidemment, Poudlard ne tournait pas rond du tout !! Tiens !! Voilà maintenant qu'il lui tendait une main... Après mûre réflexion, elle la saisie, aprés tout, une main n'est pas empoisonnée... Et puis, pourquoi l'aurait-il aidé si c'était pour la tuer aprés ? Elle saisit donc la fine main blanche et froide de son ennemis, aprés avoir refermé sa bouche, ( lui donnant un air marin ) et se releva.

**- Oui, Malfoy, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle...** _la taquina t-il_

**- C'est bon, Malfoy, arrêtes tes sarcasmes à deux noix !!**

Et sans en demander plus, il tourna des talons, et la laissa là, hébétée. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'était arrété, sans même se retourner, il lui lança :

**- Ce soir, ici, 20h**

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, _( si elle pouvait les ouvrir plus grand qu'auparavant )_ et lui répondit, un peu furieuse contre ce ton directif qu'il avait employé :

**- Et si je viens pas ?**

**- Tu viendras ...**

Alors là, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, qui d'ailleur devait être au niveau de ses genoux, et le regarda partir, complétement ahuris de cette journée plus qu' étonnante ...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_La suite quand je l'aurait écrite, probablement pas avant mercedi, parce que je suis en Term, donc j'ai du travail, et les autres soirs, je ne peux pas, parce que je fais du sport, donc il faut que je m'entraine !! Voilà, maintenant que vous savez toute ma vie !! mdr !! Bisoux, j'éspère que ca vous a plût :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou Tout le monde !! J'ai tenue ma promesse, le 4eme chapitre est arrivé, et nous sommes mercredi :D_

_Voilà, j'espere qu'il vous plaira, j'en profite pour répondre aux quelques reviews, comme y'en a pas beaucoup, ca va pas prendre longtemps !! mdr !! Mettez-y un peu du votre quoi !! mdr !! alooooors :_

_**Hamataroo :** Coucou !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, c'est clair, la pauvre Hermy, ça fait un bail que j'aurais piqué ma crise de nerfs !! mdr !! Enfin, c'est qu'elle est courageuse notre petite Gryffondor ! Bisoux_

_**Myym :** Merci pour ta review, toujours au rendez-vous :) Ne pas s'inquieter, l'histoire prend forme, peu à peu, j'aurais pût la mettre en suspense, et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à former le couple, je trouve que ça fait trop film américain en fait, c'est au début, on se déteste, et pendant tout le film, on ne voit pas trop l'évolution du couple, et ça finit par le baiser et le ''the end'' Voilà, j'essaie de leur donner plus de profondeur, mais c'est délicat, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos conseils. L'histoire est finit oui, mais je la modifie beaucoup !! Enfin, toujours est-il qu'Hermione n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, en route pour de nouvelles aventures au côté d'un beau blonnnnnnd !! Bisou à toi_

_**FireRox :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ( pour ne pas radoter ) lol ! La voilà, la suite !! bonne lecture :)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**4ème Chapitre :**

Oui, elle irait à ce rendez-vous, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Elle devait savoir, il se passait bien quelque chose à Poudlard, et Malfoy semblait le seul à savoir.

Hermione raza les murs toute la journée, de peur de croiser quelqu'un, et de ne pouvoir éviter une confrontation. Mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle heurta une serpentarde, de 2eme année. Cette dernière était blonde, les yeux verts, et son visage aurait inspiré une certaine inocence ( malgré sa maison ) si elle ne s'était pas mise à insulter notre pauvre héroïne...

**- Eh !! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention, crétine !!** _S'écria la jeune serpentarde._

Hermione sursauta, elle était carrément choquée du comportement des élèves. Encore, subir les foudres des 7emes années, elle s'y attendait, mais d'une deuxième année... En général, bien qu'à Serpentard, les jeunes élèves n'insultaient jamais personne gratuitement si jeune.

**- Pardon, j'ai pas fa...**

**- C'est ca !! Et baisse les yeux, pauvre fille !!**

Hermione tourna des talons rapidement, et marcha le plus vite possible jusque dans la salle commune de sa maison. Elle entra et aperçut Ginny. Elle alla la rejoindre, elle avait 2heures devant elle, avat la fameuse entrevue avec Malfoy...

**- Ginny, ca va ?**

**- Oh steuplé, chui pas de bonne humeur alors lâche moi !** _Lança cette dernière. Puis, semblant se radoucir elle ajouta :_ **Pardon Mione, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais j'ai l'impression d'être une révoltée...**

**- C'est rien. **_Dit Hermione, a bout de toute ça_.

**- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? Il s'est battu avec un serpentard, il devait rentrer de l'infirmerie ce soir !**

**- Non, désolé... mais, hum, depuis quand Ron se bat-il ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien du tout, ces temps ci, il est excecrable !! Même Harry en est venu à l'éviter...**

Hermione sourit et laissa son amie partir dans son monologue portant sur le brun '' il m'a sourit bizzarement'' '' sa main m'a frolé'' etc, tandis qu'elle se mit à penser à Malfoy... Il était bizzard, depuis son enlévement, il n'avait prononcé aucune insulte, et lui courrait après pour qu'elle sauve Poudlard... En repensant à ça, elle se dit que justement, son enlévement était probablement dans l'histoire... C'est d'ailleur depuis son retour que la colère montait au sein de l'école, se faisant de plus en plus violente. Elle tenta de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre mais n'y parvint pas, l'idée qu'elle allait rencontrer Malfoy, au fin fond du parc ne la rassurait pas non plus...

Hermione se rendit pourtant au rendez-vous. Il était 20h pile, et elle était sous le saule pleureur. Elle frissonnait peut être, mais pas sans peur. A cette heure ci, tout le monde mangeait, elle était seule, et n'importe qui pouvait l'agresser, Malfoy le premier... Elle sentit une présence glacée derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, dans un sursaut, baguette en main. Elle prononca un faible ''lumos'' qui éclaira vivement le visage blanc de Draco.

**- Eteins moi ça !! On risque de nous voir !**

Elle s'executa sans broncher et lui demanda :

**- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?**

Draco se recula vivement et annonça :

**- Parle moi fort, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible...** _Puis il continua :_ **A Poudlard, même les murs ont des oreilles !**

Durant le court moment où son visage avait été éclairé, Hermione avait pût voir ses yeux, rouges, gonflés, et les pupilles dilatées. Pourtant, cette fois, elle en était sûre, il n'avait pas fumé, ses actes et ses paroles étaient cohérents ( enfin, aussi cohérent qu'ils puissent l'être dans de telle circonstances ). L'idée la rassurant légerement, Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

**- Que se passe t-il ?**

**- Je l'ignore, je comptais sur ton intelligence légendaire pour éclairer nos lanternes !!** _dit il sarcastique_

**- Je pensais que tu le savais...**

**- Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas fais appel à toi, idiote !!** _Dit draco, agacé._

- **Eh !! Tu la ferme !! J'ai eut ma dose d'insultes pour toute une vie !! Et si tu veux que je t'aide, va falloir que t'y mette du tiens, crétin !** _Hermione continua, et lui dit, d'une voix pleine de reproches :_ **En plus, j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis ton miraculeux retour à Poudlard que tout ça arrive !!**

- **Calme toi, Granger !**_ Il réflechit quelques instants, oubliant le ton de reproches qu'elle avait utilisée, puis, il dit, la voix empreinte de sérieux :_ **Alors, tu pense que, qu'IL est derrière tout ça ?**

Hermione soupira, et lui avoua à bout de force :

**- Je l'ignore, je crois, oui... Mais, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, la fouine !**

Draco commençait à perdre patience. Cependant, il avait besoin d'elle, et c'est tout ce qui le retenait de ne pas l'envoyer balader. Il lui murmura :

**- Il faut que tu me crois...** _Devinant son visage septique, il continua, d'un ton plus ferme :_ **Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas tout blanc, qu'on se deteste depuis la 1ere année, mais je ne suis pas de SON côté , a t'on avis, pourquoi m'aurait-il enlevé sinon ?**

_- ( soupir agacé )_

**- Granger, faut qu'on agisse, et vite, Poudlard est en train de sombrer !**

**- Ah ouai !! Quelle persicacité ! Je l'avais pas remarqué !! Je te signale que je me suis faite insulté pendant toute la journée !! Et puis, agir, moi je veux bien, mais on fait comment, Hein ? On ne sais même pas contre quoi il faut agir !! On ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Malfoy, tu l'fais exprés ou quoi !!** _Elle avait dit ça en criant tout en chuchotant ( vous voyez ce que je veux dire, parce que c'est dûr à expliquer )_

Draco sembla réfléchir, puis il lui dit :

**- C'est peut être un sort qui fait que tous les élèves se comportent comme ça.?**

Hermione se radoucit, et lui expliqua :

**- J'en doute, Voldemort est peut être puissant, mais pas assez pour jetter un sort de cette envergure, en plus, Poudlard est protegé contre les sorts venant de l'extérieur...**

**- C'est sûrement une potion alors**

**- Hum, c'est plus probable oui !! J'irais dès ce soir à la bibliothèque, elle est ouverte tard le soir. Je pourrais faire des recherches.**

**- Bien, il faut faire vite, tout le monde semble atteind !! Même quelques-uns de ma maison ! Pourquoi Il s'en prendrait à eux ?**

**- Appelle le par son prénom !! Un prénom ne mord pas Malfoy !! Enfin, toujours est-il que je l'ignore encore, on est pas plus avancé l'un que l'autre...**

**- Et pourquoi sommes-nous les seules à ne pas être atteind ?**

**- Ecoute ! Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais pas plus que toi !! Tu m'agace à la fin !** _Lui dit Hermione, agacée de ne pas en savoir plus._

Mais ils ne purent continuer leur dispute murmurée qu'un bruit se fit entendre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Suspense suspense... Qui cela peut-il bien être ?? _

_La suite ce week end probablement, d'ici là, j'attend vos impressions !! Bisoux à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou Tout le moonde !! Alors voilà, j'ai eut envie d'un défi !! Alors, allez-y, **mettez moi au défi**, je vous donne ( hum !! jusqu'à la fin de cette fic ) pour me donner des mots, qui vous passent par la tête, les plus farfelus soient-ils !! Je m'engage à les mettres dans ma prochaine fic. Donc, en l'occasion de ce défi, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bisoux, et lâchez vous pour les mots, vous pourrez me noter sur ce défi :D_

_Voici les réponses aux reviews..._

_**Hamataroo :** Encore merci pour cette review, ton nom ne m'est pas inconnu, merci donc pour suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout :D Bisou à toi _

_**Earenya :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir :D !! Bisouxx_

_**Myym :** Toi non plus ton nom ne m'est pas inconnu, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous !! La suite sera encore bizarroide, bien que le mystère s'éclaire au fil des chapitres, et le mystère Malfoy aussi !! ..._

_**Maya-zabeille :** Ma petite n'abeille, je ne sais pas comment prendre le fait que tu compare ma fic à ton thé !! tmdr !! Je plaisante, biensûr, je suis contente que ça te plaise, à lundi, PS : révise l'anglais au lieu de lire ce genre de truc ( ironie quand tu nous tiens ) Bisoux_

_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**_

_Mais ils ne purent continuer leur dispute murmurée qu'un bruit se fit entendre._

**- Jt'ai dit que j'ai entendut Hermione !!**

**- Mais il n'y a personne ici Ron !**

**- Lâche moi, toi, tu veux !!** _lacha le roux, puis il se mit à crier :_ **HERMIOOOONE !!**

Cette dernière se tourna vers Draco, paniquée à l'idée qu'on les trouve ensemble.

**- Tu dois partir !** _Lui murmura t-elle._

**- Préviens moi, pour tes recherches !**

Elle acquiessa de la tête, et Draco sembla partir _( mais en fait nan :p )_ tandis qu'elle sortit d'en dessous le saule.

**- Ah !! Tu vois, je l'avais bien entendut !!** _Annonça fiérement Ron tandis qu'Harry soupira d'exaspération_

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les garçons ?** _Demanda Hermione_

**- Ron te cherchait !** _Dit Harry, un semblant de rancoeur dans la voix_

**- Tu faisais quoi là, à cette heure ci en plus ?** _Demanda Ron suspicieux_

Hermione ravala sa salive, puis, inventa à toute vitesse :

**- J'avais oublié un parchemin cet après midi, alors je suis venu le récupérer, mais malheureusement pour moi, le vent l'a emporté !! Quel gachis !**

**- Et à qui tu parlais ?**

Là Hermione se sentit défaillir, mais elle ne se démonta pas :

**- Je pestais contre moi même ! A cause de ma petite tête, tout mon devoir est à refaire ! Tu vois, pas de raison de t'inquieter !**

Ron repartit en direction du château brusquement, visiblement vexé. Hermione regarda en direction du saule pleureur, où le noir régnait, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, elle pensait qu'il était partit maintenant, mais en réalité, il avait observé la scène, le regard collé sur Hermione, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de sa beauté naturelle. Plus Draco la regardait, plus il la trouvait belle, surtout lorsqu'elle s'enervait, ca la rendait tellement sexy. Draco secoua sa tête déjà douloureuse, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il retourna dans sa chambre au plus vite, une bonne nuit lui ferait du bien !

Hermione fixait Harry. Il semblait _normal_, s'étant emporté une fois aujourd'hui, mais rien d'inquiétant. La jeune femme se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire part de ce qu'il se passait. Harry avait déjà tant de problèmes, il n'y pourrait rien, ce serai ajouter un poids de plus sur sa vie. Devait-elle en parler aux professeurs ? La croiraient-ils seulement.

**- Ca va Harry ?**

Ce dernier leva la tête vers Hermione :

**- Oui ca va ! Je suis exténué, rien de plus, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, j'ai plus de force !**

**- Tu ne trouve pas que Ron est bizzard aujourd'hui ?**

**- Qui ne l'est pas, même Ginny m'a fait une scène ! Bon allez Mione, je vais dormir**

**- Bonne nuit Harry.**

Il était 21h. La bibliothèque fermait dans 1h30 _( 1 )_, elle avait le temps de commencer ses recherches. C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta sa salle commune pour se rendre dans son sanctuaire. Durand 1h30, elle chercha dans plusieurs livres, mais elle ne trouva rien !! Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle :

**- Bon, Granger ! T'en a pour longtemps ?**

**- Hermione se figea. Elle se retourna pour voir si la voix appartenait bien à ...**

**- Madame Pince ?**

Elle avait ouvert grand les yeux, depuis quand elle lui parlait ainsi elle ?

**- Non, son fantôme, Bien sûr, madame Pince !! Idiote !! Bon, je ferme, alors magne toi !**

Hermione faillit s'étrangler ! D'habitude, madame Pince ne la jettait pas ainsi !

**- Pardon, je, je m'en vais...**

Et c'est ainsi que notre pauvre Hermione fut obligé de quitter son endrois favoris. Alors, les professeurs aussi semblaient atteinds... C'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle attendit d'être seule dans sa salle commune pour envoyer un hiboux à Draco.

_'' Rejoins moi tu sais où, maintenant ! Fais vite !!_

_H''_

Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas signer, ni donner des informations sur le lieu. Il comprendrait. Elle sortit sa baguette, et pronnonça un ''accio cape de désillusion à Harry'' pleine de remors. La cape arriva 30secondes aprés. Elle s'entoura du tissu, et sortit de sa salle commune, rasant les murs. Elle était en dehors du couvre feu, elle ne devait se faire voire, ou elle en pairait les conséquences. En plus, Rusard devait être dans le coin, elle entendait les miaulement de miss Taigne. Arrivée sous le saule pleureur, elle attendit au moins 10 minutes. Draco arriva à bout de souffle, et Hermione le réprimanda, tout en enlevant la cape :

**- Tu fouttais quoi, bordel, on caille dehors !!**

Draco sembla étonné, il ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais la tentation de la taquiner se fit plus grande et il lui annonça :

**- Il y a des gens qui se lavent Granger !!**

Hermione s'exaspéra dans un profond soupir, tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

**- Bon, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?** _Demanda Draco, visiblement pressé de partir._

**- J'ai été à la bibliothèque...**

**- T'as trouvé quoi ?**

**- Rien !! Et je n'ai pas eut le temps d'approfondir mes recherches, je me suis faite littéralement ''mettre dehors'' à coup d'insultes par Madame Pince !**

Il pouffa de rire, toutefois, il fut attendrit par la tête abattue d'Hermione. Il se rapprocha d'elle, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et lui murmura :

**- Alors comme ça, la meilleure élève de Poudlard se fait mettre dehors par une bibliothécaire...**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement pas insensible à la proximité du serpentard. Toutefois elle reprit :

**- Arrétes, c'est pas drôle, si même les professeurs sont atteints, on est vraiment dans la merde ! Imagine que Dumbledore soit lui aussi atteind !! Imagine...**

Sa voix témoignait de sa profonde inquiétude, mais Draco était à des kilomètres de là, il se rapprocha encore, tout en passant ses doigts froids sur la joue d'Hermione, il lui sussura :

**- C'est pire que ce que je croyais alors.**

Il avait dit ça d'un air détaché, visiblement attiré par autre chose que la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le cou de la jeune fille lui avait fait perdre pied, la réalité semblait lointaine. Il la regarda, le regard brûlant, puis son regard descendit sur ses lèvres, et son cou, pour encore se poser sur ses yeux. Hermione était tétanisée. Mais que faisait-il ? Oh par Merlin, voilà qu'il s'avançait doucement, ses lèvres étant qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Non, il ne fallait pas, ses lèvres étaient si tentantes, mais la situation était bien trop délicate. Si ils s'aventuraient sur ce terrain là, la pente serait trop glissante...

**- Sois un peu sérieux...** _Annonça t-elle faiblement, elle se recula alors, évitant le regard de braise de Draco, qui parut très frusté d'avoir été ''rejetté''_ **Je retourne à la bibliothèque, j'ai du pain sur la planche...**

**- Je viens !**

**- Non !** _Répondit Hermione prise de panique à l'idée de passer la nuit dans un lieu intime avec le serpentard._

**- Ecoute, il y a énormément de livres à lire, dans cette bibliothèque, et il faut faire vite, surtout si les professeurs sont atteints. Poudlard va sombrer et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps... A deux, on aura plus de rendements !**

Hermione capitula finalement, aprés tout, passer sa nuit avec lui était rassurant, les ombres de la bibliothèque pouvaient être effrayantes parfois.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit à chercher des indices dans les livres, mais rien.Draco, bien que concentré, se permettait de penser, entre deux ouvrages, à ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas reculé. Ils se seraient embrassés. Par Merlin, il avait faillit l'embrasser... Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'avait sût se contrôler, et s'en voulait. Elle le fuyait à présent du regard. Il se permit d'effleurer sa main de temps à autre, et la réaction se faisait immédiate, elle retirait brusquement sa main. Elle en avait même fait tombé un livre, bredouillant des excuses. La troublait-il autant que cela ?

Hermione quant à elle, se menait un combat intérieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler : le nez dans les livres, penché sur les parchemins. Il dégageait une aura puissante. Le nez plissé, les yeux ne se détachants pas de l'ouvrage. Ses doigts fins et blancs parcourant le papier, semblant carresser l'encre. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier, _( il faisait une chaleuuuur dans la bibliothèque )_ et elle pouvait apercevoir à travers sa chemise, un torse bien dessiné. Quant à son jean !! Bien trop moulant pour qu'Hermione ne puisse s'empêcher de matter _( ben quoi, on a le droit de regarder encore !! )_, mais pas assez quand même... Elle devinait des petites fesses musclées... Tout son corps n'était que finesse. Il avait ce qu'il fallait, où il fallait. Bon, ne nous attardons pas trop sur Malfoy, ou Hermione ne pourra plus s'empêcher de se jetter sur lui. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, avant que l'ambiance ne soit trop chaude.

**- C'est horrible, il n'y a rien !!** _Se lamenta Hermione, exténuée._

**- GRANGER !!** _S'éxlama soudain Draco !!_ **J'ai peut être une idée.**

Idée, ce mot peut faire revenir l'espoir dès qu'il est prononcé. Aussi, elle le laissa continuer :

**- Si cette potion a été faite par Voldemort, il est très probable que ce soit une potion de magie noire !!** _( 2 )_

Hermione se giffla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, c'était pourtant évident, quelle idiote faisait-elle. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Draco :

**- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on est pas plus avancé ! Il n'y a aucun livre de potion dans ce genre à la bibliothèque !!**

Le jeune homme sembla réflechir intensément_ ( ce qui le rendait incroyablement attirant )_ Puis il lança fierement :

**- Dans la bibliothèque, peut-être pas, mais dans le bureau de Rogue, si !**

Hermione revoyait le jour grâce à cela. La solution se trouvait peut être dans le bureau de Rogue !!

**- Bien !! Mais on fait comment pour y rentrer ? Je paris qu'il a mis une tonne de protections pour qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer dans son bureau.**

**- Qui te parle de rentrer dans son bureau par effraction ?**

**- Tu penses à quoi ?**

**- Aha Granger !! Tu saura bien assez tôt !!**

Et il la laissa là, dans le couloir, en proie à ses triturations mentales pour savoir où il voulait en venir.

* * *

_Voili voilou !! Gniark gniark, je vous laisse à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élément arrive, que c'est frustrant hein !! Mdr !! Bisou à tous !!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !! Je suis dans les temps pour ce nouveau chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !! L'intrigue, toujours l'intrige, mais voilà que les sentiments commencent à montrer le bout de leur nez... Ahahaaaa_

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_**Virginie01 :** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise, t'inquiète pas, pas de drame en vue, enfin, pour l'instant... :) Bisoux, et bonne lecture :D_

_PS : Merci pour l'autre review que tu as laissé pour mon autre histoire, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plut, ca m'encourage à en faire d'autre !!_

_**Hamataroo :** Oui oui, tu es célèbre, enfin, moi maintenant ton nom ne m'es pas inconnu, puisque tu laisse ta review à chaque foi !! Sinon, j'espère que tu aimera autant ce chapitre. L'action ( la vraie ) arrive vers les derniers chapitres, en attendant... suspennnnse... Bisou à toi_

_**Myym :** toi aussi, désormais célèbre !! lol !! Eh oui, je n'ai pas épargné vos claviers, mais en même temps, on peut pas faire autrement, dès qu'on se lance dans une description de Draco.. tout de suite... bah, je répond plus de moi !! tmdr !! Voilà, je te laisse déguster la suite !! miammm !!_

_**FireRox :** Aha !! mais moi aussi je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le voire dans son jean ( soupire niais !! ) mdr !! M'enfin, je crois que ça doit être pareil pour tout le monde_

_Voilà ; place à la lecture s'il vous plait !! ;)_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit plus qu'agitée _( la faute à qui ?? Mais à notre beau blond national !! MIAMMM, hum, bref )_ Hermione se leva à contre coeur. Elle se doucha rapidement mais ne put aller manger, elle était déjà en retard_ ( chose inhabituel chez elle, précisons ). _Elle se rendit donc à reculon à son premier cours de la journée, en commun avec les serpentards. Voire Rogue n'enchentait guerre Hermione, et c'est blasée qu'elle s'assit à sa place. 

**- Groupe de deux !!** _S'exclama Rogue, non sans une pointe de machiavélisme dans la voix !!_ **De maison différente !! C'est un ordre, sinon, c'est moi même qui ferait les groupes !!**

Suite à cette menace, beaucoup d'élèves se placèrent, bien que les maisons soient rivales, certains arrivaient a cohabiter sans s'entre tuer, et aucun gryffondor ne voulait se placer à côté de la crème des serpentards, qui portait le nom de Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, et j'en passe... _( note de moi : Moi, j'aurais courut à côté de LUI... )_

Draco y vit une belle occasion pour mettre son plan à execution, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se plaça à côté d'une Hermione plus que surprise face à cette action. Le serpentard pretexa une envie de l'embêter devant ses camarades, mais dans le fond, il préférait se trouver à côté d'elle plutôt qu'à côté de n'importe quel Gryffondor. C'est donc avec un sourir sadique que Rogue finit de placer les quelques élèves qui n'avaient voulut se déplacer, et qu'il entama enfin son cours. Hermione eut du mal à se concentrer, en raison des frôlements de main faussement involontaires, et les regards brulants que lui lançait le serpentard. Elle faillit mettre un mauvais ingrédient dans la potion, heureusement qu'elle reprit quelque peu contenance avant que le chaudron n'explose... Au bout d'une demi heure, piqué par on ne sais quelle mouche, Draco s'exclama :

**- Sang de Bourbe !! Ca va pas !! Pourquoi t'as fais ça !!**

Hermione le regarda, choquée. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux. Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais un coup de pied de Draco bien placé la mis dans une colère noire :

**- Nan mais t'es timbré !! Idiot !! Tu m'as fais mal !**

**- Et alors, de toute façon, toi et tout ceux comme toi ne méritent pas plus belle attention de notre part !**

**- Sale type ! Tu t'es vu avec tes airs minables de prétencieux, fils à papa !! Franchement, t'es qui ? T'es rien pour nous traiter comme ça, tu vaux pas mieux qu'un troll**

Rogue qui assistait à la scène en se frottant les mains, finit par intervenir :

**- Vous deux ! Vous resterez ici ce soir ! Vous êtes collé ! 20Points en moins pour vous miss Granger ! On n'insulte pas ses camarades ! Petite sotte !! Rasseyez vous et sans discuter !** _( bien que Draco soit son protégé, n'oublions pas qu'il reste un sadique )_

Ron, dont la rage le consumait, se leva d'un coup, et administra un coup de poing magistral à Draco qui tomba par terre, sous la surprise, la lèvre en sang. Aussitôt, ce fut l'émeute dans la salle, serpentard contre gryffondor, et tous les coups étaient permis. Rogue les arréta net d'un coup de baguette, mais la rancoeur était encore présente.

Le soir arriva, et Hermione se rendit dans la salle de classe. Elle en voulait à Draco. Nan mais, quel imbécil ! Il l'avait insulté et blessé à la fois. Ils arrivèrent et Rogue annonça :

**- Bien ! Vous allez nettoyer la salle de classe pendant que je vais manger ! Et sans baguette ! Donnez les moi !**

Ils s'executèrent et Rogue partit alors, laissant les deux jeunes adolescents qui se fusillaient du regard. Sitôt que le professeur eut fermé la porte, Draco explosa de rire. Hermione, vexée, lui jetta un regard noir pendant que Draco, qui trouvait ça visiblement marrant s'exclaffait :

**- C'était trop facile !**

**- Quoi donc ?** _Demanda Hermione, intriguée._

**- Eh bien, de se faire coller ! Ton numéro d'insulte était très bien, pour un peu, et j'aurais pût penser que tu ne jouait pas, je ne te savais pas si bonne comédienne Hermione !! Au début, je t'avoue, j'ai eut peur, comme tu ne réagissais pas, mais mon coup de pied t'as réveillé !! Mouhahaha !!**

Hermione rougit. Toutes ses insultes étaient faites exprés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote !! Mais c'est encore vexé qu'elle annonça :

**- Bon, et ces livres alors !**

**- Là** _( désigna t-il une armoire ) ( oui, cette phrase n'existe pas, mais bon, vous avez comprit !! )_

Ils s'approchèrent de l'armoire, elle était protégée par un sort.

**- Bien !! et on fait comment là ! S'exaspéra Hermione On a plus nos baguettes !!** _fit-elle sarcastiquement_

**- Toi, peut-être, mais moi j'ai pensé à faire une copie de ma baguette. Ce que j'ai donné à Rogue, n'était qu'un simple bout de bois !**

Hermione se sentit sotte.. Elle rougit encore. Draco le remarqua, et il se fit violence pour ne pas lui caresser la joue. Elle était si belle, au naturel, et son total contraire. Elle laissait transparaître ses sentiments tandis qu'il s'efforçait à les cacher, à les renier... Il ouvrit l'armoir sans grande difficulté. Rogue n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre des tonnes de protection, toutes les personnes qui pénetraient dans cette salle étaient soit collées, et donc sans baguette, soit il était présent. Et personne ne pouvait pénetrer dans son bureau par effraction sans represaille, il avait placé une alarme insonore pour les curieux. Ils se mirent donc aussitôt au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione s'exclama, aussi exitée qu'un enfant :

**- Je l'ai !!!**

Mais des bruits de pas retentissant dans le couloir provoqua une grimace d'inquiétude chez les deux jeunes.

Elle paniqua et arracha la page, et remit en quatrième vitesse le livre à sa place pendant que Draco lançait un sort de nettoyage sur la pièce. Il remis la protection sur la porte de l'armoire, et saisit au vol le balais que lui envoyait Hermione. Rogue ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir deux jeunes adolescents, balais et serpillaire en main, une expression un peu intrigante, mêlant angoisse et stress...

**- Filez !!** _Ordonna t-il_

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Dans le couloir, Draco lui murmura :

**- Tu as le parchemin ?**

**- Oui**

**- Bon ...**

Elle le regarda. Il avait les yeux rouges, encore, et ce avant la retenue. Que lui arrivait-il ? Hermione se promit de trouver ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur sa bouche. Rien de particulier, et pourtant, une bouche peut décrir votre carractère. Gourmande, pincée, blanche, fine, rouge, il en existe des tonnes. Draco avait la bouche fine et lisse ( lisse ca peut vous paraitre étonnant, mais je préfère imaginer des lèvres lisses que gercées. ) Elle était rougis dans le coin, et une fente témoignait de son altercation plus tôt, avec Ron... Sa bouche, elle l'attirait tant, elle le décrivait, c'était celle d'un aristocrate, d'un garçon fort, d'un garçon fier, mais une petite fossette sur le côté dévoilait une partie douce et sensible de son être. Les yeux rivés sur cette partie du visage, elle fut interromput dans ses songes par Draco qui lui murmura :

**- Tu penses trop !** _( si il savait ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, toutefois, il aurait pût remarquer ce reflexe de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, en pensant à la bouche du garçon )_

Elle n'eut le temps de répliquer, car il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna. C'est avec un sourir bête sur les lèvres qu'Hermione s'endormit. Ces mots la faisait réflechir. C'est vrai, il avait peut-être raison, elle réflechissait peut-être trop, et elle se fit la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'il essairait de l'embrasser, elle se laisserai enivrer par ce contact interdit. Elle sentait sa présence jusque dans le bas du ventre, pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet là ? Jamais ils n'auraient été si proches si le sort de Poudlard avait n'été menacé, aussi, c'est pourquoi, dans le fond, elle remerciait l'esprit tordu qui manigancait sur le sort de son école. Parce qu'aucun doute ne l'envahissait, ils sauveraient Poudlard, tous les deux... Demain était un autre jour, elle craignait ce qu'elle allait trouver en se réveillant. La colère montait en flèche dans le sein de l'école. Elle avait même vu Dumbledore crier sur une première année. Enfin, crier, disons, parler fort... Cependant, Hermione n'en avait pas jugé bon d'en parler à Draco. Il devait se douter que tout le monde était atteint. Directeur ou pas. Hermione desesperait. La certitude qui faisait penser qu'ils sauveraient Poudlard venait de s'envoler. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Et elle repensa à ses lèvres, qui l'obsedait tant. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué entre Lui et elle. Elle se souvint alors d'une citation qu'on lui avait soufflé, un jour où elle baissait les bras : _" Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas les faire, c'est parce que nous n'osons pas les faire qu'elles sont difficiles " ( Sénèque )_ Cela lui avait redonné le courage de se battre, envers et contre tous, pour ne plus survivre dans la peur de rater les choses, et de ne pas oser, mais pour vivre. Et là, elle avait envie de vivre. Elle avait envie de gouter à ses lèvres, même une fois, qu'importe où cela la menerait. Elle ne pouvait vivre dans le regret...

* * *

Voili voilou, je me sens d'humeur philosophe ce soir ... hum hum !! C'est le calme avant la tempête !! Dégustez, c'est gratuit !!! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde !! _

_Voilà, j'ai eu une petite absence :D Mais pas d'inquiétude, voilà le nouveau chapitre !! Ici, on apprend quel mal frappe la fameuse école de sorcellerie..._

_Réponse aux reviews : Merci pour toutes celles que vous m'avez laissés..._

_**Hamataroo :** Je crois que oui, si elle ne veux pas de lui, tout le monde se ferai un plaisir de la remplacer, mais bon, malheureusement pour nous... Hermione ne semble pas prête à nous le laisser !! snif !! mdr !! Bisoux_

_**Myym :** Eh oui !! On inverse les rôles, mais c'est parce qu'elle est un peu dépassée par les évênements qu'elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Sinon, voilà la suite, chapitre un peu court mais pas moins important :D Sinon, ne pas s'inquieter, bientôt, elle goutera à ses fameuses lèvres sur lesquelles son esprit s'est aventuré, mais bon, chut !!_

_**FireRox :** Eh oui, si seulement ils savaient... M'enfin, quoique des fois, si ils le savaient, ils prendraient leurs jambes à leur cou !! mdr !! Et voilà le chapitre avant la fameuse tempête !! L'histoire approche du dénoument ..._

_**Virginie01 :** Eh eh !! Je suis contente que le suspense ait été à son comble, parce que ça l'aurait pas fait si t'avais tout de suite grillé que c'était fait exprés !! Sinon, voilà, un nouveau chapitre..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le lendemain, on était samedi, Hermione se décida à faire la grace matinée, pour une fois. Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle devrait affronter une fois sortie du lit. Enfin, la grâce matinée, ce fut sans compter sur notre cher Draco national qui eut la bonne idée de lui envoyer un hiboux avant 08h du matin. Hum !! Je ne retranscrirais pas les pensées d'Hermione au moment où elle reconnut le hibou de Draco, cela risquerait de choquer vos petites oreilles sensibles :). Toujours est-il, qu'elle le maudit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle lut ceci :

**_« Rejoins moi où tu sais, tout de suite ! »_**

Non seulement il fallait qu'elle s'habille, ( c'est raté pour la grace mat' ) mais en plus, même pas un s'il te plait dans ce mot !! Il n'avait même pas eut l'amabilité de signer !! non mÔÔsieur donnait des ordres _« rejoint moi ici, passe chercher ça; et patati et patata »_ Pour la peine, elle prendrait son temps pour s'habiller, histoire de le faire patienter dans le froid !! Ca lui apprendra à ce snobinou de donner des ordres ! Na ! Hermione se frappa mentalement d'avoir pensé l'espace d'un instant qu'elle pourrait le rechauffer pour se faire pardonner ... Décidemment, toutes ces aventures commençaient à lui monter à la tête.

Elle descendit donc rejoindre Draco sous le saule pleureur. Elle ne croisa pas un chat dans les couloirs, ce qui l'étonna, mais l'hivers se faisait plus virulant, et étant samedi, tout le monde devait faire la grace matinée _( chose soit disant passant, qu'elle n'a pas pu faire !! )._ Elle était arrivée sous le saule pleureur, mais pas de Draco en vue !! Raaa !! Soudain, un, truc tomba à côté d'elle. A mieux y regarder, le truc n'était autre que Draco qui venait de sauter de la branche sur laquelle il était perché. Ce qu'elle detestait quand il la regardait comme ça !! Son regard genre jl'ai jamais vu avant cette fille. Et son sourir en coin !! Hermione monta sur ses grands chevaux et lui lança un

**- Quoi ?!**

Plein d'amertume

**- Tu as mis ta robe devant derrière !!** _pouffa Draco_

Hermione rougit, et enervée, elle lui répondit :

**- Figure toi que j'ai pas fait gaffe à ce que je mettais, puisqu'un imbécile m'a réveillé à 08h du mat' un samedi matin !!**

Draco sourit, et la colère d'Hermione s'évapora à la vue de ce si beau sourir.

**- Tu t'emporte pour un rien !!**

Hermione soupira, elle ne pouvait plus rien lui dire, parce qu'à présent, elle n'était plus en colère contre lui... a cause de ce sourir. Le pire, c'est qu'il le savait, que ce sourir la faisait fondre !! Raaa !! Le profiteur !!

**- Bon, tu as le parchemin ?** _Finit par demander Draco_

**- Oui !!** _Dit elle, en sortant le parchemin en question de sa poche_

**- Alooors !!** _S'impatienta notre cher blond_

Elle le déplia, les mains quelque peu tremblantes et lut à haute voix :

**- Ingurgité à heure précise, cette potion permet de faire ressortir le mal d'une personne, en utilisant la colère refoulée, la colère ressentie...**

**- Alors nous y voilà...** _Annonca Draco, impassible_

**- Oui, il semblerait que Voldemort veuille nous ranger de son côté, faire tomber Harry de l'intérieur.**

**- C'est un bon plan !** _Annonca Draco._

Hermione le dévisagea, bouche ouverte, sourcils froncé, signe d'indignation et rectifia :

**- C'est horrible !!**

**- Tu oublies de qui on parle !!**

Un silence s'installa, mais Draco le brisa :

**- Il y a un antidote ?**

Hermione consulta le parchemin et, retrouvant un peu d'espoir, elle annonça :

**- Oui, il y a un contre poison, c'est un simple filtre d'amour, mais il faut que les personnes atteintes prennent l'antidote avant d'avoir pris la dernière dose de poison...**

**- Bien !! On a peut-être une chance !!**

**- Et comment sait-on si ils ont pris ou non toutes les doses !!**

**- Je l'ignore..**

**- Et comment tout le monde reçoit la dose ?**

**- Je ne sais pas je t'ai dit !!** _S'écria Draco._ **Arrètes avec toutes tes questions à la fin !! Merde !**

Elle recula d'un pas, en colère, il faisait vraiment peur. Ses yeux, qui avaient un reflet bleu ciel dans le gris clair étaient devenus gris orageux. Plus de trace de bleu. Plus de trace d'humanité. Ses yeux... jamais elle ne les avait regardé ainsi. C'est comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Elle n'avait jamais remaqué qu'en colère, ils changeaient de couleur. Ses yeux reflétaient son âme. Grise, avec des teintes bleu ciel. Et en colère, Hermione ne pouvait soutenir son regard...

**- Je commencerai l'antidote cet aprés-midi. **_Dit-elle._

Elle partit alors, sans le regarder. Draco prit conscience de son erreur. Il cogna contre le saule, de rage. Mais il ne devait pas la laisser partir sur un mal-entendut. Il avait passé tant de temps à essayer de l'apprivoiser, et voilà que quelques mots prononcés pouvaient tout gâcher. Alors il l'appela :

**- Hermione !!**

Elle s'arréta de marcher, mais sans se retourner pour autant. Il courrut prés d'elle et lui murmura :

**- Tu sais comment je suis, il ne faut pas te vexer**

**- C'est bon, je sais t'en fait pas !** _Dit elle plus séchement qu'elle aurait voulut._

Draco continua sur sa lancée :

**- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore remercier.. pour tout. Tu m'as crut, et tu m'as fait confiance, alors merci...**

Elle le regarda alors. Et ses yeux la frappèrent une fois de plus. Ils avaient retrouvé cette couleur bleutée qu'elle aimait tant. Peut-être plus que d'habitude. Ils étaient profond, et exprimaient de la sincérité. Elle se serait perdu dans ses yeux pour ne jamais s'y retrouver, mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait, s'y perdre, pour qu'il la retrouve. Elle reprit enfin contenance, comme prise sur le fait. Elle avait peur. Peur d'échanger une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Pourquoi ? Elle mit fin à ces pensées dérngeantes et repris sur un ton léger, evec une trace d'ironie :

**- Tu me remercie, toi ??**

Il sourit, elle n'était plus vexée. Il lui annonça alors :

**- Tu m'aura changé.. mais attention, tu dis à qui que ce soit que moi, le grand, beau, intelligent ... hum !! Draco Malfoy a remercié, je te préviens, je serai obligé de te tuer...**

Il lui effleura la main du bout des doigts et la dépassa. Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, si jamais quelqu'un les voyait ensemble... Il l'entendit crier :

**- C'est une menace !!**

Mais il savait qu'elle disait cela, en se retenant de rigoler.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde !! J'ai put constater qu'avec les vacances, y'a moins de reviews... lol !! M'enfin !! Voilà quand même un looooong chapitre rien que pour vous !! _

_Reviews :_

**Myym :** _Eh oui, la prochaine fois, je décrirais ses ... euh, ses cheveux ??? mdr Merci pour toutes tes reviews, voilà la suite :D Pour le plaisir... Hum !! T'a raison, ce Draco il est trooooooop_

**Virginie01 :**_ Oui oui, leur relation avance, et j'ai bien l'intention de la faire bien avancer... lol !! D'ailleur le chapitre ne tardera pas à arriver..._

**Maya-zabeille :**_ TOI MEME !! Hum !! lol !! Oui, enfin non, malgré tout ce que j'écris en philo, la suite est pas rédigée, j'avoue :) A la rentrée !!_

* * *

Hermione se rendit dans les toilettes de mimi... Personne ne s'y rendait. Elle serait donc tranquille. Tout comme quelques années auparavant, pour le polynectar, Hermione s'affera à son filtre d'amour. Une chance que ce soit un filtre rapide à faire, bien qu'un peu compliqué. _( Note de l'auteur : En réalité, je ne sais pas si c'est rapide à faire, mais bon, on va dire... )_

Puis elle se rendit en cours. Elle alla manger pour le repas de midi.Les hostilités étaient ouvertes dans toutes les maisons. De la nourriture volait, des baffes s'égaraient. Hermione chercha du regard Draco, mais en vain. Elle monta donc chercher ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'affairait à chercher sa plume, elle ne vit pas deux ombres se glisser derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque, mais se reprit vite, voyant ses amis qui la dévisageaient.

**- Bonjour les garçons, Ca va ?? Mais où ais-je bien put la mettre ??**

**- Tu nous fais des cachoteries ?**

Hermione se redressa.

**- Mais, de quoi parlez vous ??**

**- C'est ça, fais l'inocente !! on t'a vu avec Malfoy !! Chienne !!**

**- Calme toi enfin Ron, je...**

**- Tu pactise avec l'ennemis !!** _S'écria Harry !!_ **Tu vaux pas mieux que lui !!**

Hermione sursauta. Lui qui avait resisté jusque là, était à présent atteint !

**- Mais non, les garç...**

**- Tais toi !! Traitresse !!**

Hermione ne faisait pas la maline, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité avec eux. L'idée qu'ils puissent lui faire du mal lui fit froid dans le dos.

**- T'es fière de toi hein !! petite garce !! Comment a t-on put te faire confiance !! Tu me dégoute !!**

Hermione laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues devenues pâles. Jamais ils ne lui avaient parlé ainsi... Elle se reconecta lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher. Sans demander son reste, elle se précipita vers la sortie, évitant de justesse un sort.

Cela faisait 5bonnes minutes qu'elle courrait. Elle s'effondra à bout de souffle contre un mur, et aussi à bout de nerf. Elle pleura encore un moment. Elle entendait des bruits au loin. Des bruits de lutte. Les élèves se battaient les uns contre les autres. Des cris, des pleurs, tout Poudlard s'enflamait. Elle en vint à penser que Voldemort ne voulait pas les ralier à sa cause, il voulait les exterminer. Et il avait trouvé un moyen pour ne pas se salir les mains. Les élèves s'entre tuaient à présent, et c'était dut au fruit du mal. Elle repensa à Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air atteint encore hier, et voilà qu'il avait égalé Ron dans ses méchancetés. Les larmes redoublèrent alors. Elle se cala la tête contre les genoux, passant ses bras dans ses cheveux.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses genoux. Elles étaient froides et douces. Une douce chaleur l'envahie alors. Elle releva alors un peu la tête pour voir ces deux mains pâles. Elle les avait reconnut... Draco prit alors la parole :

**- Ils sont sous l'emprise tu sais... ce n'est pas leur faute !**

Ses yeux gris la fixait. Ils étaient d'un gris intense. Draco sourit, un sourir qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui révélait aussi la fatalité des évênements.

**- Je sais !** _Finit elle par lacher._.. Elle renifla comme un enfant et ajouta, tremblantes **Mais ils... snif ... jamais parler... snif**

**- Chut !! calme toi Hermione !**

**- Snif !**

**- Tu es trop sensible. Un rien te touche... Tu es si fragile...** _Dit Draco comme pour lui même. L'air absent._ **Et ces deux idiots qui ne prennent même pas soin de toi...**

**- snif !** _( Elle lui fit un sourir timide )_

Il lui caressa une mèches, du bout des doigts. Ses doigts... Ils étaient le parfait exemple de leur propriétaire. Fin, blanc, long, doux. Ils appartenaient à un aristocrate.

**- Ca va aller, on va trouver le remède, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, comme avant.** _Lui murmura t-il, doucement_

Hermione sourit un peu encore, retrouvant un semblant d'espoir dans des paroles aux allures de promesses. Mais elle se souvint du avant en question et des larmes coulèrent encore le long de ses joues.

**- Mais avant, snif, avant on se detestait... Si tout redevient comme avant, moi.. je ...**

**- Chut !!** _lui murmura encore Draco._

Elle avait raison, avant ils se detestait. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait que ca redevienne ainsi. Quelque part, sa peine le rassura. Elle non plus ne voulait pas le detester encore. Peut-être que finalement une amitié serait possible entre eux deux, et plus...

**- Tout redeviendra comme avant, sauf pour nous...** _Dit il hésitant._

Elle se jetta alors dans ses bras. Surpris, il se laissa faire à cette étreinte desespérée. Il serra fort contre lui ce petit corps parcourut de spasmes. Au loin, un affrontement sans nom faisait rage. Mais tout deux s'en fichait, ils savouraient le bien être que leur procurait leur proximité.

Soudain, Draco fut prit d'un violent mal de crâne. Il gémit de douleur, repoussant Hermione qui tomba sur les fesses _( aïe, ca fait super mal !! )_, et il se plia sur lui même. Les genoux sous la poitrine, les mains soutenant sa tête. Hermione se précipita prés de lui.

**- Draco !! Ca va ?? dis moi où tu as mal !! Réponds !! Draco !**

**- Vas t'en aaaah !! pars !!!**

Mais elle restait là, paniquée. Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et se leva, tituba jusque dans un autre couloir. Il criait de douleur, et Hermione dût s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle se bouchait les oreilles. L'entendre crier lui faisait mal. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et suppliait le ciel pour que ca s'arréte. Et comme pour exaucer son voeux, elle ne l'entendit plus. D'abords, elle souffla, et puis, l'inquiétude la gagna. Elle prit alors son courage a deux mains, et rejoignit le couloir dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir. C'est alors qu'en levant les yeux, elle le vit, au bout du couloir, qui marchait sans se retourner. Intriguée, elle le suivit, sans bruit. Elle le vit tourner au coin d'un couloir. Et encore, elle tourna à sa suite. Mais les élèves avaient envahis le couloir. Des sorts volaient de partout. Herione dût sauter par dessus des corps allongés par terre. Alors qu'elle en enjambait un, ce dernier la retint par la cheville. Elle poussa un cris d'effrois, essayant de se liberer de cette emprise. Elle voyait Draco au loin, elle allait le perdre de vue. Alors elle se saisit de sa baguette et s'extirpa a l'aide d'un sort. Elle se mit à courir à toute jambe pour rattraper Draco. Un sort la frola, lui engourdissant le bras l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle peinait à le suivre. Un garcon lui avait courut aprés, elle avait été obligé de le stupefixer. Oui, c'est pas bien, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes !! Enfin, Draco rentra dans une salle, et quelle salle !!

Draco venait de penetrer dans les cuisines !! Lorsqu'Hermione y rentra à son tour, elle vit Draco sortir une fiole de sa cape et verser le contenu dans le chaudron. Elle s'avança et, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait elle s'écria :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fou Draco !!**

Ce dernier se retourna. Ses yeux frappèrent Hermione de plein fouet. Elle sut tout de suite que ca n'allait pas. Son regard était comme vide, sans expression. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, dangereusement. Elle recula vivement. Elle venait de comprendre. Il était manipulé, dirigé par l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était proche, trop proche. Prêt à bondir sur sa proie. La proie en question n'attendit pas de se faire bondir dessus, elle lui colla une baffe magistrale en s'écriant :

**- Draco !! Réveille toi !! tu dois lutter, te laisse pas faire !!**

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et s'avancait toujours vers elle. A force de reculer, elle rencontra le mur qui fit barrière. Il la saisit par le cou et ferma ses mains sur son petit cou, resserant la prise plus fort à chaque seconde. Hermione suffoquait mais lorsqu'on voit sa dernière heure arriver, on est capable de bien des choses jusque là impensable à réaliser. Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer, elle articula :

**- Lâche moi, tu me fais mal !**

Il la souleva su sol. Elle se débattit mais ses forces l'abandonnaient doucement. Elle les rassembla dans un cou de pied bien placé qui eut l'effet espéré. Draco lacha prise, et se recula vivement. Hermione était par terre. Elle se leva, et on ne sait pourquoi, d'ailleur, elle même l'ignorait à ce moment là, elle se jetta sur lui et l'embrassa. Elle mit toute ses forces dans ce baiser, tout son espoir, tout son amour ?

Draco ne réagit pas. Il sembla même à Hermione qu'il avait répondut à ce baiser desespéré. Mais l'emprise qu'on avait sur lui repris le dessus et il la poussa fort, elle se cogna contre le mur, et avant qu'elle n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, Draco lui administrait une baffe énorme. Il y avait mis toutes ses forces. Hermione saignait à présent. Sa machoire était en feu, et elle ne sentait même plus le sang couler le long de son menton endolori.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues en feu sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Draco planta son regard assassin dans le sien. Hermione defaillit et tomba à terre. Elle avait si peur. Ce garçon qui lui inspirait confiance quelques minutes auparavant la terrifiait à présent. Il emmanait de Draco une force indescriptible. Une ora mystérieuse et attractive, même si il était désinteressé. Cependant, là, son ora lui brulait la peau. Elle n'osait plus relever la tête vers ce jeune homme. Cependant, lui, il la saisit avec violence par le bras et la releva sans précotions. Il la secoua comme un prunier, la faisant chanceler, mais il la tenait fermement par le bras. Si fort, que les jointures devenaient blanches, et Hermione sentait sa main s'engourdire. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guerre. En effet, Draco la toisait d'un regard mauvais, à en faire trembler Voldemort lui même. Il lui cracha alors :

**- Tu as peur !! On fait moins la maline là hein !! Espèce de garce !! Il faut toujours que tu te mêle de tout !! Je vais te faire ravaler ta curiosité, crois moi !!**

Hermione fut parcourut d'un frisson énorme. Tampis, elle devait tentait le tout pour le tout. Sa vie en dépendait. Alors qu'elle inspectait la salle, il la poussa violemment contre la table. Elle en profita pour se saisir d'un couteau de cuisine, et le brandit devant son agresseur _( Je ne sais pas non plus s'il y a des couteaux là bas, mais on va dire qu'au pire, ils sont là pour la déco )._ Il sourit, tout en continuant de s'avancer.

**- Approche pas, ou je te tues !!**

**- Tu ne le fera pas !!**

**- Je n'hésiterais pas !!**

**- Tu mens...**

Il continuait à s'approcher tandis qu'elle reculait, encore et encore, maintenant son arme sous le nez du beau blond. Lorsqu'elle percuta le mur, elle ettoufa un cris d'effroie. Elle était coincé.

**- Baisse ça, tu pourrais te blesser !!**

Ricana Draco, d'un ton doucereux. Il souriait, conscient de sa victoire imminente.

**- Vas-y, Hermione, tues moi, ta vie en dépends !!**

Elle sanglotta et agita le couteau sous sa gorge. Une seconde, puis deux, puis 10 passèrent. Et hermione baissa l'arme, incapable de faire du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le couteau s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bref bruit sourd. Draco sortit alors sa baguette et ricanna :

**- Moi je n'hésiterais pas !!**

Il l'observait. Elle avait décidé de se laisser faire. Elle savait que Draco n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Son enlêvement n'avait servit qu'à lui sonder l'esprit, afin de mieux le manipuler sur de longues distances. Draco était un puissant sorcier, mais celui qui le manipuler devait l'être encore plus. Alors, à moins d'un miracle, il ne pourrait chasser l'esprit qui s'était insinué dans sa tête. Il leva sa baguette vers la jeune fille, qui le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais les yeux n'exprimant aucune haine.

**- Sache, Draco, que je te pardonne !!** Lui dit-elle

Cette phrase, elle esperait qu'il s'en souvienne après, et qui sait, peut-être que cette phrase allait tout changer... Mais non, il sourit.

Il sut alors qu'il avait gagné.

**- Avada ...**

Hermione ferma les yeux en attente de sa sentance...

* * *

_Alors alors, selon vous, va t-elle mourir ... Bah, je veux pas casser le suspense, mais si elle mourrait, y'aurais plus d'histoire; mais, comment va-t-elle s'en sortir cette fois ??_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde !! Alors, j'ai un peu de retard, j'avoue, en plus je vous ai laissé dans le suspense, c'est pas bien !! lol !!_

**_Reviews :_**

_**Hamataroo :** Mdr !! Non non, Dumbledore ne débarque pas et ne danse pas, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est aussi atteints, donc je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été d'une grande aide pour les deux !! mdr !! Et donc voilà, on saura plus tard qui maltraitait Draco, en attendant, c'est le cadet de leurs soucis, vu comment ils sont partis !! mdr_

_**Maya-zabeille :** Encore toi !! nan mais !! mdr !! Oui je vous laisse sur la fin, gniark gniark !! Bisoux ma pitite !!_

_**Virginie01 : **Oui !! Je suis méchante !! mdr !! C'est clair qu'elle en a baver, et encore, elle n'a pas tout vu :D_

_**Earenya :** Oui oui suspense !! Je suis contente que ca te plaise; voilà la suite !! bonne lecture !! bisoux_

_**Myym :** Eh oui, je suis sadique !! mdr !! en plus, je vous ait fait attendre longtemps opur un nouveaux chapitre !! gniark gniark !! lol !! Allez, je te laisse à ta lecture, savoure !! _

_**FireRox : **Lol !! Mais non elle ne va pas mmourir notre Hermione nationale, ce serai cruel, surtout si près du but !!_

* * *

**9eme chapitre :**

Mais voilà, Draco faisait durer le suspense.Hermione rouvrit cependant les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit sa baguette tomber sur les sol et rouler à leur pied. Draco la regardait bizarrement. Elle n'aurait pu décrire ce regard. Toujours est-il qu'il esquissa un pas vers elle, mais elle se recula, encore terrifiée, contre le mur aux pierres froides. Il la dévisagea, et là, elle reconnut son expression. La désolation... Il se laissa tomber par terre, en murmurant :

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la tête du blond.

**- Chut, c'est terminé, ça va aller maintenant.**

Il leva alors la tête vers elle. Elle ne put que voir son regard embué de larmes, il se laissa tomber dans ses bras, parcourut de sanglots qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir, bien trop faible pour réussir à les contenir une fois de plus.

Il se releva soudain, la poussant au passage, elle tomba sur le cul _( pour la deuxième fois de la journée )_, et se relevant en s'écriant :

**- Comment tu peux dire ça ?? J'ai faillit te tuer !!**

Hermione se releva à son tour, elle comprenait parfaitement sa détresse.

**- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as été plus fort qu'EUX**

**- T'es pas en sécurité auprés de moi...** _dit-il en s'éloignant._

Mais Hermione l'entendait d'une autre manière, alors elle l'interpela :

**- Et alors, je suis bien plus en sécurité en ce moment à côté de toi, qu'à côté de Harry !! Tu sais, il me disait la même chose que toi, il avait peur qu'il m'arrive du mal, mais j'ai choisis de rester près de lui en connaissant les risques, tout comme je vais rester auprés de toi !! Que tu le veuille ou non,on ne peut plus reculer, et crois moi, même si on pouvait, je ne voudrait pas ! Parce que ça m'a permit de te connaître, de t'apprécier, de t'aimer...**

Ce dernier mot, elle l'avait soufflé, tout en baissant la tête, cragnant la réaction du serpentard, mais elle devait lui dire, l'avenir trop incertaint la poussait à tout avouer, de peur de regretter. Ce dernier avait tilté sur le mot « aimer » Il dévisagea Hermione, la tête baissée. Il soupira, ces mots étaient probablement ceux qu'il attendait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et passa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, qui planta son regard dans celui de Draco, en sentant ce contact.

**- Hermione, recule tant qu'il est encore temps, parce je vais t'embrasser, et à partir de ce moment, il te sera impossible de te débarrasser de moi...**

Elle rigola, soulagée et heureuse. Un sentiment de remord traversa son esprit, elle trouvait le moyen d'être heureuse alors que dehors, les élèves se battaient. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, elle avait bien mérité une pause tendresse... Et puis, elle s'était promis que la prochaine fois qu'il essairaie de l'embrasser, elle se laisserait faire...

Voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, et sentant les papillons faire de plus en plus pression dans son ventre, Draco pencha légèrement la tête, en s'approchant du visage d'Hermione, qu'il tenait délicatement dans ses mains. Elle voyait son visage approcher, doucement, comme si il n'osait pas approcher. Elle, elle était tétanisée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Certes, elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons, mais lui était bien different des autres garçons, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se perdent dans une histoire platonique. Elle voulait plonger dans l'eau de ses yeux à jamais, et vivre sur les berges de son coeur _( comme c'est mignon !!!! )._ Elle sentait à présent son souffle lui chatouiller le visage. Elle ferma alors les yeux de bien être, grisée par sa présence.

Alors que leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, une voix résonna dans la pièce. Hermione la reconnut tout de suite, cette voix, faute de l'avoir cottoyé durant 7années. Harry se tenait droit devant eux et cracha :

**- J'avais raison, tu nous a trahi.**

Draco se recula d'Hermione, non sans pousser un soupir de mécontentement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il essayait de l'embrasser, et la deuxièmes fois où il ne pouvait pas, toujours interromput. Il se sentait encore plus frustré. Il regarda alors Harry, d'un regard noir, tandis qu'il avait saisit la main d'Hermione. Il la sentait trembler contre lui, et voulait lui signifier qu'il était là, avec elle. Harry la regarda alors, méprisant :

**- Hermione la trainée !**

Draco se contracta. Il serra les poings et dit d'une voix froide et menacante :

**- Je t'interdis de dire ça Potter !**

**- Sinon quoi, tu vas te fâcher !! Laisse moi rire Malfoy, cela fait 7ans que j'attends que tu te fâche, mais tu as toujours été un lâche, fuyant les confrontations. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas changer, pour cette putain !**

Draco lacha la main d'Hermione, qui était trop terrorisée pour répliquer. Draco était à bout de nerf. Il s'avança vers Harry et lui décrocha un énorme coup de poing. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et les deux commencèrent à se battre. Harry lançait des sorts, mais Draco ne pouvait que les éviter, ne pouvant répliquer, car il était désarmé. Seulement, en ce moment, il était dans une situation critique. En voulant éviter un sort, il s'était cogné violemment contre une table. Il avait la tête ensanglantée. Le liquide chaud coulait le long de ses tempes et continuait son chemin dans le cou blanc du jeune homme, créant un jolie contraste. Il était assomé, assis par terre. Il vit Harry approcher avec un sourir perver collé sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa baguette. Draco appela faiblement Hermione. Elle était sa seule chance. Cette dernière sortie de sa torpeur, et ramassa la baguette de Draco.

Alors que ce dernier voyait son dernier instant arriver, Harry fut projeté contre le mur. Draco souffrait comme un chien. Il avait déjà mal à la tête, là, c'était bien pire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. La bouger lui provoquait une douleur atroce, coulant jusque dans le bas du cou. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'arreter la pièce de tourner, il ne s'aperçut même pas que Harry s'était relevé, et qu'il fonçait à présent droit sur une Hermione paniquée.

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se défende, mais c'était contre Harry qu'il fallait qu'elle se défende, et malgré l'état dans lequel il était, elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Alors, elle reculait, inlassablement. La baguette de ce dernier avait été brisé. Elle faisait le tour de la table. La situation aurait été risible si elle n'avait pas été aussi dramatique. Hermione supplia Harry, mais ce dernier n'écoutait que la haine qui le consumait. Losqu'elle percuta le mur, elle vit sa dernière heure arriver. Elle avait laché sa baguette plus loin. Quelle idiote faisait-elle. Il posa ses deux mains sur son cou, et les referma dessus. Hermione suffoqua, essayant de s'extirper du mieux qu'elle put. Harry avait vu le coup venir, il protegea son entre-jambe. Hermione vit la pièce commencer à tourner.

**- S'il te plait Harry, lache moi...**

**- Non !! Tu as mérité de crever !! Tous les traitres ne méritent pas mieux.**

Hermione laissa echapper des larmes de tristesse. La pièce devint peu à peu noire. Tout se passa alors très vite. Elle put apercevoir Draco qui assoma Harry à l'aide d'une bouteille. Elle s'effrondra au sol. A bout de force, Draco l'y rejoignit. Le tableau était pitoyable, Hermione, par terre, reprenant son souffle, chassant les étoiles de ses yeux, Draco, tombé dans les pommes, à côté d'un Harry qui était totalement dans les vapes. Il saignait d'ailleurs.

Après un certain temps, Hermione reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle vit aussitôt les deux garçons, face contre sol. Elle se précipita alors près de Draco, et le retourna. Il saignait beaucoup. Hermione l'appela, et peu après, il revint à lui. Elle se jetta alors dans ses bras, en lui demandant inlassablement si ça allait.

**- J'ai connus mieux, je dois l'avouer... Mais te voir inquiète comme ça pour moi, je pourrais faire ça tous les jours**

**- Dis pas de bêtises !!** _Dit-elle en se relevant !!_ **Si j'étais inquiète pour toi, c'est uniquement que je trouve dommage que mon sauveur meurt avant que j'ai put le remercier comme il le faut !**

**- Ah !!** _sourit Draco,_ **et quelle sera ma récompense !!**

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et un sourir coquin se dessina sur son fin visage.

**- Tu verra bien quand tout sera finit ! En attendant, tu dois te lever !**

Draco se releva aidé par Hermione. A peine fut il sur pied qu'il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle se détourna et entama les choses sérieuses :

**- Bon !! il faut refaire toute la nourriture, celle ci a été contaminé. Je vais refaire du potage, pendant que tu ira me chercher de quoi plonger nos amis dans un profond sommeil, ce serai dommage qu'ils s'entre tue tous !**

**- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui irait !! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne pourrais pas courir si on me court après !!**

**- Tu as raison, j'y vais !**

**- Mais ça va pas !!**

Hermione sourit. Elle lui dit, moqueuse :

**- T'es pas possible !!**

**- Ca te plait ?**

**-** _( Manquant de s'étouffer )_** Hum !! Là n'est pas la question !!** _Dit-elle en lui tendant sa baguette qu'elle venait de ramasser. Elle alla recuperer la sienne et se rapprocha de Draco. Elle lui dit alors :_

**- Fais attention à toi !!**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais pour ma récompense !!**

Elle sourit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et commença à se détourner, lorsqu'elle le retint :

**- Attends !! 2 minutes !!**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Accio cape d'invisibilité à Harry !!**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la cape attérit dans les mains d'Hermione. Draco sourit, il comprenait ce fameu jour près du lac, où il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle lui posa sur les épaules, qui disparurent aussitôt. Il se retourna et commença à marcher lorsqu'elle l'interpella. Il se re-retourna conquis, et la taquina :

**- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas que je parrrrr...**

Hermione lui avait sauté au cou et l'embrassait. Il l'entoura de ses bras et se laissa aller à ce doux baiser. Ce n'était certes pas celui dont il revait avec elle, mais au fond, il la reflétait. Spontané, doux, sincère, irréfléchie, et timide. Les papillons s'envolèrent alors, lui chatouillant tout le corps. Il était totalement sous le charme. De son côté, Hermione savourait tout simplement. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir en regrettant de ne pas l'avoir embrassé avant. Elle se recula doucement. Il lui souriait tendrement. Sans un mot il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il l'entendit lui crier :

**- Je ferme la porte !! frappe trois coups puis un et la porte s'ouvrira !!**

Il sourit. On était pas dans un film d'espion !! Mais sa prudence l'amusait. Après tout, mieux valait qu'elle soit en sécurité le temps qu'il revienne. Il se lecha les lèvres. Elles avaient encore son goût. Il en avait oublié sa douleur. En fait, ce baiser l'avait motivé. Il ferait tout pour recommencer. Il se surprit alors à sourir.

* * *

_Eh !! Ils se sont enfin embrassé !! lol !! Au bout de 9 chapitre, il était temps !!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou vous tous !! Oui je sais, je prend un peu de retard, mais j'ai une bonne raison !! eh oui, il se trouve que cette semaine je suis en bac blanc, et que fin mars je passe mon permis. En plus, il faut que je tourne mon film bac... Bref, c'est choooo !! Alors, nouveau chapitre, et le chapitre encore aprés, ben... Bref, réponses aux reviews :_

_**Myym :** Eh oui, j'ai faillit ne pas les faire s'embrasser, puis je me suis dit " avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu"... Puis j'ai pensé aux menaces, alors là, c'est bon, j'ai capitulé. Mdr !! Et encore, je te donne un petit apercu du chapitre 11 : Une nuit dans la salle sur demande !! Alors, des volontaires ?? Mdr !! J'espère que ça comblera mon retard :D Bisoux et bonne lecture ..._

_**Hamataroo : **Mdr !! Oui, Harry est dans les vapes, mais pour combien de temps !! Il a pas finit de nous faire chi !! Mdr !! Pourtant, je l'aime bien Harry, je vous jure, mais là, je sais pas pourquoi, il s'acharne sur nos protégés !! Lé pas bien ça !! Mdr !! Qui sais, il rêve peut-être de Dumby déguisé en Bisounours !! Tmdr !! Bisouxx_

_**Virginie01 : **Voilà voilà, la suite... L'état d'Harry ne s'améliorre pas pour l'instant, je dirais même qu'il s'aggrave... Mdr !! Je suis contente que tu es trouvé le "baiser" mimi, parce que je voulais rendre leur couple comme ce baiser, un peu insouscient et spontané :D C'est beau hein !!! Mdr !! Tchoo !! Bisoux_

_**FireRox : **Eh oui !! Le bisou le bisou !! Mdr !! Bah !! Dis pas ça, pauvre Harry, il faudrait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps dans les vapes, sinon, qui s'occuperai de faire son compte au pervers de serpent ?? ( je parle de Voldemor, Draco n'est pas un pervers !! si ?? Mdr !! ) Bisou à toi !!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 :**

Draco s'élanca dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction de l'infirmerie. Qu'ils étaient bêtes !! Ils auraient put pratiquer le ''accio''. Ca, ils n'y avait pas pensé. Mais voilà, il se trouvait à mi-chemin. Il décida de continuer son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de l'infirmerie, il ressera davantage la cape autours de son corps. Il ouvrit délicatement la lourde porte. L'infirmerie semblait vide. Cela le rassura, mais il était inquiet tout de même. Les couloirs avaient été trop calme. Il se saisit alors de plusieurs fioles, mais voilà, le chaudron était immense, et quelques fioles ne suffiraient pas. Une fiole servait pour quelques élèves seulement. Forcé de constater que ses poches ne suffiraient pas, il retira la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et y déposa toutes les fioles qu'il put. Il ressortit de l'infirmerie, et emprunta le chemin inverse.

Hermione s'était afférée à concocter une soupe de sa recette... _( je passerais les détails. )_ Elle y avait versé le contenu de ses fioles de filtre d'amour. Il ne restait plus que Draco et les fioles pour les endormir. Mais, alors qu'elle tournait sa tambouille, elle ne vit pas Harry qui s'était relevé, le visage ensanglanté. _( Encore lui ??!! )_ Il avait ramassé le couteau avec lequel Hermione avait tenté de se défendre contre Draco. Il le tenait fermement et en hauteur. Hermione, qui se sentait observée, se retourna et évita de justesse le couteau. Elle fut juste touchée au bras. Commenca une course poursuite dans la cuisine. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens d'éviter les couteaux qui volaient vers elle. Elle s'obstinait à ne pas le blesser. Elle tenait à lui, et jamais elle ne pourrait le tuer pour se défendre. Mais voilà, Harry était bien plus fort qu'elle, et bien plus résistant. Hermione souffrait énormément à cause de son bras, et sa vitalité diminuait a vue d'oeil. Elle se sentait comme la sourie poursuivie par le chat. Il jouait avec elle, et elle ne tarderait pas à s'abandonner.

Draco marchait le plus vite possible. Le couloir qui permettait de se rendre aux cuisines était occupé à présent par la mort, la détresse. Les élèves s'étaient tous rebellés, il devait enjamber les corps étendus par terre. A un croisement, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il tourna la tête et vit Ron qui courrait vers lui. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux, et le roux était certes un peu moins grand que lui, mais bien plus imposant. Draco était fin, tout en muscle ( :D ), tandis que Ron, avec les muscles se mêlait un peu de peau et _( désolé pour les Ronmanies )_ un peu de gras, faute de dévorer tous les plats _( Ben oui quoi !! C'est injuste que ce soit que les filles qui prennent du poid ! na! )._ Draco ne voulait pas d'une confrontation. Il rassembla toutes ses forces, oubliant la douleur qui le lançait à chaque pas, et se mit à courir. Sa tête lui tournait, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait à tout prix rejoindre Hermione. Le doute l'avait envahit. Et si ils avaient réussit à ouvrir la porte des cuisines. Qu'auraient-ils fait à Hermione ? Un couloir le séparait de cette porte, et il ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes. Ses poumons le brulaient, et son corps tout entier tremblait. La sueur perlait sur son visage nacré. Un sort lui toucha l'épaule, formant un grand trou dans sa chemise, et le blessant. Il se retourna vagueument et put apercevoir Ron en proie à deux serpentards. Il l'entendit juste crier :

**- Espèce de lâche !! Je vais te tuer !! Tes copains ne m'arréteront pas assez !! Tu m'entend !! Je vais te tuer !!! Tu m'as volé Hermione !! Lache !! Tu fuis !!**

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus, le sol se dérobait quelque peu sous ses pieds. Mais il ne devait abandonner. Il s'arreta cependant au coin du couloir. 200M le séparait de la porte. Le fait qu'elle soit encore fermée le rassura quelque peu. Il se permit de reprendre son souffle alors. Sa tête le lançait atrocement. Il se tenait au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Parviendrait-il seulement à atteindre les cuisines ?

Il ignorait tout de la situation d'Hermione. Elle venait de s'étaler par terre, et voyait Harry, un sourir collé sur les lèvres. Il jouait habilement avec le couteau, tout en s'adressant à Hermione :

**- J'avoue que je suis terriblement déçut de toi, Hermione. Je pensais que tu étais de notre côté, mais tu nous a trahi, pour cette fouine !!**

**- Harry !! Je te jure, je ne vous ai jamais trahis .. Je ...**

**- Tais toi !! Et menteuse en plus !! Hermione, je pensais que tu était intelligente. J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi, et Ginny t'aimais tellement. Tu nous a tous trahis !! Tu as choisis Malfoy !!**

Hermione sanglotta. C'est vrai, elle avait choisit Draco, mais en aucun cas elle les avait abandonné. Elle le supplia une dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui de toute façon. Elle sourit à l'idée qu'échapper à la mort deux fois dans la journée, c'était impossible... Pourvus que Draco s'en sorte sans elle... C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux. Mais elle les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Si elle devait mourir, autant le faire en Gryffondor, elle affronterait la mort en face, sans même cligner des yeux. Elle défiait alors Harry du regard. Elle le vit alors s'arreter dans son mouvement. Elle soupira alors de frustration. Draco s'avanca alors vers elle et lui dit :

**- C'est qu'il est corriace le Potter !!**

Elle rigola de soulagement et surtout de frustration.

**- A ton avis, pourquoi l'appelle t-on le survivant ?**

Draco sourit avant de constater qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle pleurait.

**- Ca va toi ?**

Elle soupira et s'écroula dans ses bras. Il la leva et l'assit délicatement sur la table, qu'importe sa douleur à lui. Il chercha alors son regard qui fixait obstinément le sol. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et lui murmura :

**- Eh !! Hermione, tout ça sera bientôt finit. Tant que je serais là, il ne t'arrivera rien...**

**- C'est une promesse ?**

**- C'est une menace !!**

Elle sourit. Draco recueuillit une larme du bout du pouce tout en l'attirant contre lui.

**- Merci .** _Murmura t-elle._

Après quelques instants, il lui demanda :

**- Tu es prêtes, il me semble qu'on a quelque chose à terminer ?**

**- Oui.** _Renifla t-elle ( pas très sexy vous me direz, mais il y a des filles, qui, même quand elles pleurent, restent belles !! Bande de veinarde !! Moi j'ai les yeux tout bouffis et rouges !! Gnein !! )_

Il lui prit alors la main, et, aprés avoir fait avaler à Harry quelques gouttes de sommeil liquide, il lui administrèrent le filtre d'amour. Ils avaient couchés Harry sur le sol froid. Hermione le veilla quelques instants. Il perdait du sang. Elle lui mit sa cape pour oreiller et replaça une mèche qui s'était égarée sur son front. Draco lui dit :

**- Il a faillit te tuer et tu prends encore soin de lui !!**

**- C'est Harry.**

Draco soupira. Cette fille était trop loyale envers ses amis, mais ca lui plaisait. Elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour eux, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Il l'admirait, et la jalousait en même temps. Lui, n'avait jamais eut d'amis. Il eut un pincement au coeur et chassa l'idée que peut-être un jour, avec Potter, ils pourraient s'entendre. Pour Hermione. Cette dernière s'était relevée et vidait à présent des flacons de somnifère dans sa tambouille. Elle soupira, et Draco fut irrité lorsqu'elle releva une question plus qu'importante :

**- On est même pas sûr que les élèves vont aller manger !!**

Elle l'agaçait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle trouve des questions partout. Néamoins, elle avait raison, pour changer. Il réfléchit et lui dit une explication dont il doutait lui même :

**- Eh bien, on peut supposer que Voldemort y aura penser. Si il voulait que les élèves aient toutes les doses, il devait y mettre une sorte de retardataire qui crérait un manque chez eux. Peut-être se dirigeront-ils d'eux même à table...**

Hermione soupira :

**- Y'a plus qu'à esperer...**

Draco acquiessa en silence. Les chaudrons disparurent alors. Les cris qui retentissaient avant dans le couloir disparurent. Hermione et Draco se concertèrent du regard et ouvrirent la porte des cuisines. Tous les élèves se dirigeaient à présent vers la grande salle, telle des zombis. Ils les suivirent et constatèrent qu'ils mangeaient tous en silence. Même les blessés avaient trouver la force de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à la grande salle. Il ne restait dans les couloirs plus que les morts. Triste tableau. Hermione constata alors qu'aucun ne s'était évanoui.

**- Et si ca marchait pas ?**

**- Patience, petite lionne, les somnifèrent font effet au bout de 2 minutes.**

Et comme pour renforcer ses dires, quelques élèves s'écroulèrent. Certains s'étaient levés, à la vue de leur camarades qui tombaient comme des mouches, mais bientôt, ils les suivirent.

Hermione regardait Ginny, écroulée sur le sol. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. En revanche, Ron avait l'air d'avoir été passé à tabac. Draco se faisait la même reflexion, et il repensa aussitôt aux serpentards qui l'avaient, sans le vouloir, sauver de ses griffes, faudrait qu'il aille les remercier au passage... Il posa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione, qui sursauta.

**- Viens, tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi. **_Lui dit-il doucement_

_

* * *

Voilà voilà !! La suite... la nuit dans la salle sur demande !! Miam d'avance :D Bisoux à tous mes lecteurs !!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde !! Alors, Luciole, retour en force, puisque mon bac blanc est finit :D !! Je publierai probablement un chapitre dans le week end !! Eh oui, deux en moins de 4jours, je vous gâte !! mdr !!_

_**Reviews :**_

_**Maya-Zabeille :** Eh oui ma morue d'amour, le bac blanc est finit, tu va le retrouver ton msn, ce week end !! ( Et ton chérie avec ) A demain vieille tata !! Gros bisoux._

_**FireRox :** Nan mais ca va pas !! Pas M !! Je ne sais pas décrir ça !! Je préfère largement le faire ! Na !! Ptdr !! N'empêche, ta vision d'Harry en terminator est pas mal, mais bon, pour vaincre le grand fou, il faut au moins ça !!_

_**Hamataroo :** Alors, trouve la dédicace que je t'ai faite !! Mdr !! Elle est grosse, je l'ai rajouté au dernier moment, mais ce trip avec Dumby, Ryry et Voldy était parfais !! Bisoux à toi !!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Hermione le suivit sans broncher, elle était à bout. A bout de force, désespéré, poussé aux limites de la peur, de ses limites. Mais il lui donnait la force d'avancer. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Draco avait pensé à un endroit où ils pouvaient se reposer, dormir, se laver, se soigner, et même se changer. Hermione le remercia après avoir constaté qu'il y avait deux lits. La salle de bain était séparée du reste de la pièce par une sorte de pare vent.

Elle s'y rendit presque aussitôt, et se désabilla sans plus de cérémonie. Elle gémit de douleur en décollant le tissus collé sur ses blessures. Elle plongea dans un bain tiède. Elle l'aurait préféré chaud, brulant même, mais l'eau tiède lui brulait déjà bien assez ses blessures. Elle sentit son corps se relaxer un peu, mais elle restait tendue tout de même. Elle sortie rapidemment, et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull. Elle rejoignit Draco qui avait sortit les bandes, et les desinfectants. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, mais dût enlever son haut, pour qu'il puisse lui soigner son bras. Elle avait pensé à mettre un débardeur, heureusement ( menteuse !! ) . Il s'attela alors à la tache. Il la soignait délicatement, attentif à la moindre douleur. Il put toutefois constater que ses frissons n'étaient pas dûent à la douleur. Il lui souriait alors, tandis qu'elle rougissait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était beau comme un Dieu. Certes, il avait la chemise déchirée, du sang un peu partout sur le visage et le corps, mais là, ce moment, elle le voulait. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'elle trouverait demain, derrière cette porte. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de quelque chose de fort. Alors, elle lui sauta au cou, comme peu de temps avant. D'abord surpris, il ne put contenir un gemissement de douleur. Aussitôt, elle se recula, marmonant des excuses :

**- Pardon, je t'ai fais mal...**

**- Non, ca va, c'est pas grave. Je ...**

Mais voyant qu'elle se détournait déjà de lui, il la retint par le bras. Elle s'arréta, et le laissa s'approcher, en douceur. Il l'embrassa délicatement. Mais ce baiser prit une intensité tout à fait inattendut. Voilà que les deux jeunes adolescents se caressaient à présent, _( en dessous les vêtements !! )_ Cependant, un doute tronait dans la tête de Draco, et il arrêta Hermione lorsqu'elle voulut lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise.

**- Je t'ai fais mal ?** _Demanda t-elle._

**- Hum, non, c'est juste que... Je veux pas te pousser Hermione, je veux pas que ce soit la situation qui te pousse à aller plus loin, je veux que tu sois prête.**

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. C'était certes la situation qui la poussait, mais elle était prête, et le fait qu'il soit attentif à cela finit de la concquérir.

**- Tu me promets d'être là avec moi, après cette nuit, de ne pas me lacher...**

**-Je te le promets.**

**- Alors je suis pêtes... Embrasse moi**

Il ne se fit pas prier pour capturer ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela pour personne, il voulait se souvenir d'elle à chaque instant de sa vie, de sa peau, il voulait la gouter, la conaitre par coeur, comme la femme de sa vie, comme de son véritable premier amour. Il voulait explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau, la croquer comme on croque dans un fruit mûre. Il aimait le goût qu'avait sa faussette _( même si une faussette n'a pas de goût !! )_ , celui de son cou, même si le parfum le rendait amer, il voulait conaitre la douceur sa peau, voir ce qui lui donnait des frissons, ce qu'elle aimait ou pas, il voulait lui donner du plaisir, tout en faisant attention.

Il vit son regard. Pas besoin de parler. Il lui sourit tendrement et glissa à son oreille :

**- J'irai doucement...**

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle.

Cette nuit fut époustouflante, nirvanesque, ponctuée de grave et d'aigus... _Hum !! arrétons le délire..._

Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, chacun savourant le goût de l'autre, ils se promettaient le ciel. Et ils y parvinrent tous deux. C'était la première fois pour Hermione, mais au cours de cette nuit, elle se rattrapa. Draco était exténué. Comment une si petite personne, aux allures fragiles, pouvait contenir autant d'energie. Elle pourrait rivaliser avec une pile electrique... et la mettre KO. Il en était d'autant plus sûr, maintenant qu'elle recommençait à le caresser. Mais, il l'aimait. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Ces deux jours avaient dûent être un enfer pour elle, mais elle trébuchait mais ne tombait pas. Il le savait, il n'aurait jamais put tenir la pression qu'elle avait pourtant subit. Toutes les insultes qu'elle avait reçut au cours de cette semaine, et il ne l'avait vu craqué qu'une fois... Voilà qu'elle dormait à présent. Sa tête bien calée dans le creux de son épaule, son souffle régulier le faisait frissoner, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vécut durant ces deux jours, il s'endormit alors, contre elle, contre celle qui l'avait sauvé, en sauvant Poudlard.

Le lendemain, il se leva, tandis qu'elle dormait encore. Elle était si belle... Il l'aimait fort, cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, pour lui, ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait vécut quelque chose d'aussi fort. Et il était heureux que ce soit avec elle. Ses cheveux formait une auréole ondulé autours de sa tête. Leur couleur était presque surnaturelle. Mi-brun, mi-miel, avec des reflets indéfinissables. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la regarder. Son visage prenait l'allure d'un visage d'enfant. Lui n'avait quasiment pas dormit de la nuit, et elle, elle semblait avoit tout oublié. Peut-être était-ce sa force, oublier, il n'avait jamais été capable. Sa petite bouche venait de s'entre-ouvrir. Ses lèvres étaient gourmandes, et s'assortaient avec ses joues rosies par le bien être. Il la détailla. Les draps recouvraient à peine son corps nu. Draco ne savait plus si il revait ou non. L'envie irrésistible de la toucher se fit sentir, aussi lui caressa t-il son épaule dénudée, descendant le long de ses courbes gracieuses. Elle frissonait sous ses caresses. Il lui embrassa le front, et en se reculant de son visage, il vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. De grands yeux couleur ambre. Draco s'en voulut de leur avoir pris leur innocence, c'est ce qui la rendait magnifique. Mais le sourir comblé d'une femme épanouie qu'elle lui adressait lui prouva le contraire, elle était bien plus belle maintenant.

**- Quelle heure est-il ?**

**- Il est 06h !**

**- Oh... J'ai fait un rêve étrange...**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Bien, tu te moques pas hein... J'ai rêvé de Dumbledore qui arrivait et dansait la polka avec toi... et Voldemort se déguisait en batman pour faire peur à Harry qui s'était ramené déguisé en bisounours**

**- Bisounours ??**

**- C'est moldu...** Dit elle en baillant

**- Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je ne me suis pas aperçut qu'il était si tôt...**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point de ne pas en dormir ?**

**- Rien, c'est que... Tout ça est arrivé si vite, et l'avenir incertain me fait un peu peur...**

**- Tu regrette ?**

**- Non !! non... pas du tout... C'est que, comprends moi, avant j'avais un avenir tout tracé, je devais suivre les traces de mon père, mais j'ai refusé tout ça. Au départ, la mort ne me faisait pas peur, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus seul, que... que tu es là, oui, j'ai peur. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner...**

**- Draco, on en a déjà parlé ! J'ai choisit de rester près de toi, en connaissant les risques que j'en court, et je ne regrette aucunement mes choix, même si je dois en mourir.**

Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Ses paroles le réconfortait, son timbre de voix le rassurait, sa douceur le comblait, sa présence, il l'aimait...

**- Je vais prendre ma douche, ensuite...**

**- Oui.** _Murmura t-elle, apréhendant la suite en question._

Il prit donc sa douche, et revint la voire. Elle lui soigna ses blessures qu'ils n'avaient eut le temps de soigner.

**- Comment va ta tête ?**

**- Bien, enfin, non, pas bien, mais suffisemment pour tenir le challenge.**

Elle soupira, il était temps.

**- Tu es prêtes ?** _Lui demanda t-il._

**- Oui.** _Soupira t-elle._

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Il lui avoua, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**- Pour cette nuit... Je... c'était merveilleux.**

Elle rougit, il lui releva la tête en posant son doigt sur son manton et lui sourit. Elle lui répondit en souriant à son tour, mais la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

Et la suite ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? C'est avec toutes ces questions qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle sur demande.

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre un peu à l'eau de rose " j'ai peur de te perdre " et patati et patata !! Mais bon, c'est agréable, un peu d'amour avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ! Nan ??!! Prochain chapitre, eh ben, prise de conscience pour leur avenir justement... Dans quelques chapitre, ben, une guerre... Et pour le rathing, comme je sais pas trop classé, je préfère assurer, on sait jamais, en plus je suis une stressé de la vie, donc voilà, mieux vaut prévenir..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou vous tous !! J'avais promi un chapitre dans le week end... Chose promie, chose dûe !! Bisoux à tous !!_

_Reviews :_

_Hamataroo : Eh eh !! De rien pour la dédicace; et puis, en voici une autre à propos de Luna !! Hihi !! Alors, à quand la prochaine originalité que tu me propose ??!! Mdr !! Sinon, oui, j'avoue, j'ai eut envie de cucu praliné un peu ! na !! Mdr !! Bisou à toi, et encore un suspense pour la fin du chapitre :D Bisou à toi !! Luciole_

_FireRox : Eh oui, dommage, tu t'es faite piqué la place pour la première place, allez, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre :) Sinon, plus de bave pour ce chapitre, mais du suspense, encore :) L'autre séquence sentiment viens aprés, et ce ne sera pas de tout repos !! Ils en viendront même aux mains, mais je n'en dirait pas plus :) Oui, tu as le droit de me detester !! lol !! Bisou à toi. Luciole_

_Myym : Rassure toi, je fais un rêve comme ça, moi aussi je prend peur, qui sait, c'était peut-être un rêve prémonitoire !! tmdr !! Non, je n'irais pas jusque là, a part si vous me suppliez tous... lol !! En tout cas, fin de la séquence rose de l'histoire... Retour de la guerre qui se fait plus pressante !! Bisoux ! _

_Virginie01 : Meuuuh non, 'vont pas mourir, ce serait vache hein !! Mais bon, même si ils ne vont pas mourir, ils vont en baver tout autant !! Hihi !! Je suis méchante avec ces deux là !! Mais bon, qui aime bien, chatie bien, ben là, ils ont leur dose !! hihi !! Bisou à toi, contente que cette séquence émotion t'es plus !! ;D !! Bizes !! Luciole_

_Maya-Zabeille : Eh oui, je vous laisse sur la fin, mais j'adore ça !! Gniark gniark !! lol !! Et puis, ce chapitre encore tu va me gronder parce que je vous laisse en plan hein !! Trooo fiere !! Mdr !! Bisoux à toi ma vieille tata morrue !! Bisoux, je t'adore _

**Chapitre 12 :**

Dehors, le silence froid régnait. Plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Hermione s'attarda sur les détails qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de voir. Du sang plus ou moins séché colorait les murs et le sol. Certains murs étaient effondrés, d'autres avaient des traces de brulé, la désolation régnait dans ses couloirs. Hermione tressaillit. Ses amis s'étaient-ils sortis de ce triste spéctacle. Ils avançaient timidement dans les couloirs, leur appréhension montant à chaques secondes, guettant le moindre bruit, baguette en main. Dans le hall, un bruit attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent vivement, brandissant leur baguette. Ils reconurent l'homme qui leur faisait face.

**- Professeur Dumbledore !!** _S'exclama Hermione._

Elle voulut courir vers lui, mais Draco la retint dans son geste.

**- On ne sait pas si ça a marché !** _Déclara t-il inquiet à Hermione._

**- Professeur ?**_ Supplia presque Hermione,_ **Vous... ca va ?**

**- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, jeunes gens, on vous cherche depuis ce matin !!**

**- On ?**

**- Oui, les professeurs et moi même !**

**- Où sont les élèves ?**

**- Comment vont-ils ??!!**

**- Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer...**

Les deux jeunes suivirent leur directeur, non sans une pointe d'appréhension, jusque dans la grande salle. Lorsque leur professeur ouvrit les deux grandes portes, ils virent alors le triste spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les tables avaient été aménagé pour les blessés, et les professeurs s'afferaient à les soigner. Les élèves pas trop amochés attendaient autour d'une table. Un petit déjeuné avait été placé sur la table, mais personne ne semblait avoir faim. Hermione repera dans un coin de la salle des corps recouverts d'un drap blanc. Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Dumbledore qui avait suivit son regard la rassura :

**- Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il y en aurait beaucoup plus ! Poudlard vous doit une fière chandelle, nous vous devons la vie, à tous les deux.**

Hermione soupira tandis que Draco lui prit la main.

Elle n'était pas rassurée, où étaient ses amis ? Hermione vit enfin Ron, il semblait bien amoché. Draco se faisait la même reflexion, ce devait être probablement les serpentards qui lui avaient sauvé la mise, sans le vouloir. Il pensa amérement qu'il irait les remercier. Mais voilà, Ron tenait la main à un blessé qui semblait bien amoché également. Hermione ne voyait pas de là où elle était qui était le blessé. Elle pensa à Harry. Elle recommença à pleurer, mais Draco lui dit :

**- C'est Neville... et sa vie n'est plus en danger**

Elle était rassurée, parce qu'il allait bien. Mais elle recommença à paniquer. Où était Harry, et Ginny ?

Elle le vit enfin s'avancer vers elle. Il boitait, était mal en point, mais il lui souriait. Hermione devinait ce que voulait dire ce sourir. Il lui demandait de lui pardonner en lui souriant. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait faillit le perdre. Aussi, elle s'élança dans ses bras.

**- Oh Harry !! J'ai eut si peur pour toi !!**

**- Hermione... Pardonne moi pour ce que je t'ai dit, pour ce que je t'ai fait !**

**- C'est rien, tu était sous l'emprise de la potion !**

**- J'ai quand même faillit te tuer, toi, ma meilleure amie, et toi, tu me pardonne comme ça !!**

**- Harry ! Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Te voir vivant me fait du bien...**

Draco observait la scène à l'écart. Il était un peu jaloux de Harry.

**- Et Ginny ?** _Demanda Hermione._

La mine de Harry s'assombrit. Hermione le remarqua et eut un sursaut de terreur.

**- Elle n'est quand même pas...**

**- Non ! Mais ... elle est dans le coma. Pom ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir. Elle a été gravement blessée. Ils vont l'envoyer d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Tu peux aller la voire avant qu'elle ne parte.**

Elle acquiessa et se dirigea vers la rousse; couchée dans son lit improvisé.

En chemin, elle croisa Luna. Elle était sortie dehors et balançait des fleurs à tout le monde en disant, de sa voix éternellement naïve :

**- Faites l'amouuuuur !! Pas la guerre !!**

Hermione pouffa intérieurement, elle savait Luna bizzard, mais là... Et puis, elle vit du sang dans ses cheveux blonds, elle se dit qu'elle avait dût recevoir un coup sur la tête, qui aurait finit de la rendre bizzard. Elle arriva au chevet de Ginny, couché sur sa table, une marguerite dans les cheuveux, qui témoignait du passage de Luna non loin de là.

Harry quant à lui alla voire Draco et Dumbledore. Ils parlèrent, et Draco leur raconta toute l'histoire.

Hermione prit la main de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle se mit à lui parler, à lui ordonner de guérir, sous peine de représailles, et là, elle eut une révélation. Elle embrassa Ginny sur le front et courut voire Draco et Harry.

**- Où est Dumbledore ?!**

**- Dans son bureau, il fait l'appel des morts ! **_( oui, je sais, faire l'appel des morts n'est pas commun !! mais vous m'avez tous compris, nan ? )_

Hermione se mit alors à courir à toute allure vers le bureau du directeur. Les garçons qui ne comprenaient visiblement rien la suivirent. Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau, en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Dumbledore la regarda étonné. Il secha vivement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Tant d'élèves étaient morts. Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici qu'elle s'écria :

**- Ils vont venir, aujourd'hui !!**

* * *

_Ouuu la sadiiiique !! Miam !! J'adore vous laisser sur votre fin, gniark gniark !! La guerre arrive dans quelques chapitres !! Et dire que mon histoire devait faire une dizaine de chapitre au plus, j'avoue que là... En tout cas, bisoux à tous mes lecteurs !!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Maya-zabeille :** P'tiiiin !! Marion, t'abuse, tu fais ta pub sur ma fic quoi !! Mdr !! J'allucine !! Ptdr !! Enfin bref, je tiens à te dire que même si j'écris en cours, mes leçons sont bien prise quand même !! Et que si j'ai écris en bac blanc, c'est que j'avais fini, et ca ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir 11 en philo !! na !! mdr !! Bisou je te n'aime fort tata morrue A mardi ( vive paques !! )

**Myym :** Bah oui, je suis cruel, quand même, au bout de 13 chapitres, tu ne le sais pas ?? mdr !! Mais en revanche, je vais être indulgente avec Ginny, elle va encore me servir !! Mdr !! Elle me sert de pretexte pour la dédicace que je dois faire et qui est pour le moins originale, ca on peut le dire !! mdr !! Bisou à toi !! Vive Draco ( lé troooop beauuuu ) Mdr !!

**Hamataroo :** Sache que je relève tous les défis, et que j'ai déja ma petite idée pour Lucius en cat man !! ( gniark gniark ) Donc voilà, ce sera probablement au prochain chapitre, la guerre arrive vite, sonnant le début de la fin de la fic ( ) Bisou à toi !! 

**Virginie01 :** Eh oui, j'allais pas faire mourir le survivant, il doit encore tuer Voldy !! Bah quoi !! C'est une fic qui finira bien !! na !! mdr !! T'inquietes pas pour Ginny va !! Mdr !! Je suis peut-être cruelle envers vous, mais pas envers mes perso !! ( ) Bisou à toi !!

**FireRox :** Meuuuuh non, pauvre Ginny !! Mdr !! Bah non, Hermione ne peut pas en vouloir à herry !! C'est Harry quoi !! Mdr !! Bisou à toi, merci pour ta review. 

**Storii :** eh eh !! Une nouvelle revieweuse !! Merci pour ta review, suis contente que ca te plaise !! Bisou à toi et bienvenue sur mon monde !! En espérant que ça continue à te plaire !!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda Hermione, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec un regard étonné :

**- Qui donc Miss Granger ?**

**- Voldemort !! Ecoutez, c'était pas anodin, cette potion !!**

**- Reprenez votre souffle et dites moi ce qu'il se passe !**

Hermione souffla un peu, et lui annonça le plus calmement qu'elle le put, sous l'oreille attentive de tous les 3 autres hommes:

**-Si la dernière dose de potion avait été ingurgitée, tous les élèves seraient morts ou gravement amochés !! Et Voldemort n'aurait plus qu'a terminer le travail !! Poudlard serait à lui !! C'était son plan depuis le début !!**

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir. Draco annonca alors, ayantsuivit le raisonnement d'Hermione:

**- Voldemort ne sais pas que ça n'a pas marché. Aussi viendra t-il aujourd'hui finir le travail. La guerre finale. Il faut rassembler tous les gens aptes à se battre, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas juger bon de ramener toutes ses troupes..**

**- Très bien, continua Harry ! Il faut s'organiser !!**

Dumbledore ne put qu'être fier de voire ce qu'était devenut ses élèves. Il sourit, aussi tous le regardèrent bizarrement. Il se reprit et annonça :

**- Je vais prévenir les Aurors, nous aurons du renfort. Organisons nous. Vous devez préparer les élèves à se battre !! Monsieur Malfoy, vous irez dans la salle sur demande et organiserez la défence contre les sorts de Magie noire. Mademoiselle Granger, vous allez au micro et passez l'annonce, tout ceux aptes à se battre se rendront à la salle sur demande. Harry, toi, prépare toi. Se battre contre Voldemort ne sera pas une tâche facile.**

Draco et Hermione sortirent. Laissant Harry seul avec son directeur.

Hermione se sépara de Draco qui se rendait dans la salle sur demande. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Hermione se rendit au micro, et passa l'annonce. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement et prirent la direction de la salle sur demande. Une fois de plus, le directeur fut fièr de ses élèves. Le directeur donna à Harry toutes sortes d'objets et de conseils pour.. la suite. Il lui dit qu'il était fier de lui, et que quel que soit l'issue du combat, il était fier d'avoir eut un élève comme lui. Harry quitta son directeur de maison les larmes aux yeux. Mais avant de partir combattre, il voulait voir Ginny. Lui dire toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire, et que peut-être il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le faire. Elle était là, allongée sur un drap blanc, taché de sang à présent. Il lui prit la main, déjà refroidis. Son visage était blanc, ses traits tirés, mais lorsqu'Harry lui avait pris la main, ses traits semblèrent lui sourir. Il se lança alors dans son monologue :

**- Ginny.. je.. c'est Harry. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, mais je devais te dire quelque chose avant de.. d'affronter le Lord. Je sais que tu dois bouillir parce que je sais que tu voulais avoir ta place dans cette bataille.. Et tu vas me detester si je te dis que je préfère que tu ne te batte pas. J'aurais trop peur de te perdre. Ginny.. Ginny, je sais qu'au fil de toutes ces années, je n'ai pas été capable de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'avais trop peur de te perdre, et maintenant que c'est sur le point d'arriver, je regrette de n'avoir pu te le dire avant.. Je t'.**

**- Harry..**

Un souffle, sortit de sa bouche, une main qui se resserre dans la sienne. Harrysursauta tandis que Ginny tentait de reprendre son souffle

**- Je suis là**

**- Harry..**

La voix rauque, ettoufée, Ginny tremblait, elle percevait à peine le cris qu'avait poussé Harry en appelant une infirmière. Toutefois, elle sentit qu'il se penchait sur elle. Elle sentit aussi son souffle sur sa peau lorsqu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Tiens bon ma chérie.**

Elle ouvrit alors en grand, malgré la douleur, et elle tomba sur deux yeux verts, et un sourir.

**- Harry..**

**- Tout va bien Ginny, je suis là.**

Une infirmière arriva, et Harry fut ejecté du chevet de la Rousse. Il aurait aimé rester, mais il devait se concentrer, se préparer. Madame Pomfresh lui donna des potions pour accroitre ses sens, le mettre dans les bonnes dispositions pour affronter le Lord. 

Draco avait montré en un cours accelerer comment contrer certains sorts impardonnables et en lancer. La grande salle avait été évacué et tous les élèves s'y rendaient. Les mangemorts approchaient, tous étaient aux aguets. 

Draco cherchait Hermione partout. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Harry, il lui demanda :

**- Où est Hermione Potter ?**

**- Malfoy !! Elle est avec Ron, mais ne les dérange pas..**

Draco soupira. Mais Harry lui demanda :

**- Tu es prêt ?**

Il releva la tête, surpris de l'interêt que lui portait Harry.

**- On est jamais prêt pour ça..**

Harry soupira à son tour.

**- Et puis, c'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander cela, c'est sur toi que tout repose, non ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, se confia Harry. D'un côté je suis terriblement pressé que tout cela se finisse, qu'importe celui qui restera, mais de l'autre.. j'ai peur.**

**- Tout le monde a peur Potter, c'est ça le courage, c'est ce qui forme les héros.**

Harry sourit. Il avait besoin d'entendre cela, savoir qu'il n'était pas invincible. Malfoy n'avait pas cherché à le contredire quand il avait sous entendut qu'il ne serait peut-etre pas le survivant, et ça lui plaisait. Tout le monde autours de lui lui disait qu'il allait vaincre, mais se sentir sur un pied d'estale ne l'encourageait pas.

**- Je te propose quelque chose. Dit-il**

**- Quoi donc ? Demanda Draco**

**- On fait la paix, au moins pour les quelques heures qui vont suivres.. Il faut qu'on soit soudé si on veut vaincre..**

Draco sembla reflechir, puis il répondit :

**- J'accepte, Potter !! Mais pas par devoir, mais pour Hermione, et pour ce que tu es.**

Harry sourit et le taquina :

**- Hey !! Malfoy !! Manquerai plus que tu devienne gentil..**

**- Dis ça à Granger !! C'est de sa faute !**

Harry rigola et annonça :

**- Je la remercirait alors !**

Draco sourit en coin, mais cela n'échappa pas au regard d'Harry.

**- Tu pourra compter sur moi Potter**

**- Je ne l'oublirais pas Draco**

Draco sortit, pour rejoindre Hermione.

Il la vit, avec Ron. Ils discutaient. Ils se disaient au revoir, adieu ? Elle pleurait. Il vit alors Weasly s'approcher et l'embrasser. Et elle répondait à ce baiser. Draco était choqué. Il se sentait comme trahis, et pour la première fois depuis 17ans, il avait mal. Il se racla la gorge, las de jouer le voyeur et annonça froidement :

**- Ils nous attendent.**

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de sa voix. Génée, elle se leva précipitemment et se lanca à la suite de Draco. Elle tenta une approche, mais elle comprit qu'il s'était fermé. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il rejoignirent Harry, et alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin, elle le poussa de force dans un couloir éloigné.

**- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça !! C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le voit.**

**- J'ai connut d'autres façons de dire adieu !**

Hermione soupira.

**- C'est Ron !**

**- C'est Ron, c'est Harry ..**

**- Tu peux pas comprendre !!**

Les voix augmentaient de volume à chaque seconde, et Draco s'énerva soudain :

**- Pourquoi ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas d'ami ?!**

**- Je voulais pas dire ça ! Tenta de se justifier Hermione**

**- Si !! Mais figure toi que je te comprenait ! Et.. Et avant cette conversation je ne t'en voulait pas !! Tu as tout gaché !**

Elle le giffla, à bout :

**- T'as pas le droit de dire que tout est de ma faute !! Sale con !**

Le regard de Draco se durcit, encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui fit frissoner Hermione. Sans un mot, il fit demi tour et commença à s'éloigner. Hermione soupira alors que ses larmes franchissaient la barrière de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et s'en voulait.

**- Pourquoi avec toi c'est si dûr ? Lui cria t-elle, ne pouvant plus contenir son chagrin.**

Draco se retourna enfin, son regard toujours aussi dur, mais qui s'adoucit lorsqu'il lut la detresse sur son visage.

**- C'est peut-être parce que c'est moi.. justement.** _Lui dit-il calmement._

**- Draco.. murmura t-elle à bout de force. J'ai pas envie de me facher avec toi.. Pas maintenant, pas après tout s'qu'on a vécu.. tremblota t-elle.**

**- Moi non plus. Avoua t-il alors qu'il franchissait les mètres qui les séparaient.**

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Tous les deux se comprenaient. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer sur un mal-entendut. Peur de le regretter. Peur de se perdre.

**- On devrait peut-être y aller..**

* * *

_Voila j'espere que ca vous a plut Bisou a tous : prochain chapitre, la guerre ... Ahaha !! les choses sérieuses !! bisoux a tous. Luciole_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou vous tous !! Eh oui, un petit retard !! Mais bon, ne m'en voulez pas, c'est les vacances et j'ai éééénormément de choses à faire !! _

_**Hamataroo :** Lol !! T'aimes pas Ron ?? enfin, c'est compréhensible, c'est un personnage un peu gauche et maladroit. m'enfin, il tient tout de même une grande place dans nos esprits !! Bisoux à toi, la dédicace dans le prochain chapitre, a propos du pere de Draco en catman etc !! :p_

_**Myym :** non, c'est vrai, ils ne se sont pas embrassés, mais bon, les sentiments sont là, c'est ça le plus important !! et puis, roncho,e pas, tu l'auras ton baiser langoureux !! et plus vite que prévu !! :) je suis trop sympa !! Mdr !! suivit d'une déclaration en plus !! baaaah !! Je suis trop bonne !! lol_

_**Firerox :** AAAAAh non, moi j'avais une si bonne image de Dumbledore, tu casse tout !! tmdr !! non, pas Ron, il ne faut pas qu'il meurt !! Snif !! Lol !! J'aime pas faire mourir mes personages moi !! je dois être trop fleur bleue, mais j'aime les happy end !! :)_

_**Virginie01 :** maiiiis t'inquiète, elle va l'embrasser nos draquichou !! beurk, j'ai horreur de ce surnom !! :) Bisou à toi !!_

_**Storii :** EEEEh !! Non mais et puis quoi encore !! t'as pas le droit à un bisou de Draco, c'est à moi qu'il en doit d'abord !! mdr !! Ben, voilà la suite !! bisoux_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Draco et Hermione rejoignirent la grande salle main dans la main. Beaucoup d'élèves se retournèrent sur leur passage, mais bien trop préoccupés par la guerre qui approchait, n'osaient rien dire. Tous avaient sa baguette en main. A l'affut du moindre mouvement, du moindre bruit. Tout le monde s'était organisé. Les aurores et les 7 ème années étaient devant, et les plus jeunes derrière. On s'organise comme on peut. Chacun avait peur, chacun espérait sortir vivant d'ici. Les premières années avaient été renvoyées chez elles, et les deuxièmes années. Pas un bruit dans la grande salle. Puis, une détonation. Ils étaient là.

**« Ils traversent la cour. »** _Dit Harry, sa voix trahissant quelque peu son inquiétude._

Et la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur des mangemorts. Voldemort dans le centre du groupe.

**« J'avais raison,** _dit Draco_, **Voldemort n'a pas jugé bon de ramener toute son armée »**

Hermione soupira. Ils étaient déjà nombreux à son goût… Les mangemorts n'avaient pas encore attaqué, visiblement surpris de voir tout ce monde, prêt à se défendre. C'est donc les élèves qui commencèrent. draco avait aperçut son père dans la foule; Dans le camp du Lord. Son coeur se serra. certes, son père était la méchanceté incarné, mais quelque part, il restait son père, et devoir se battre contre lui le troublait.

Aussitôt, la contre attaque s'organisa et les mangemorts répliquèrent férocement. Draco, attrapa Hermione par le bras et, avant même qu'elle ne réalise quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa fougueusement _( bah, le voilà enfin, le baiser fougueux !! )._ Elle répondit avidement à ce baiser, et lorsqu'il le rompit, elle l'interrogea du regard.

**« Promets-moi de ne rien faire pour me défendre si jamais j'étais dans un état critique. Tu ne dois pas sacrifier ta vie pour la mienne !**_ Dit-il, pensant à sa future confrontation avec son père »_

Hermione avala sa salive, et le gifla :

**« Pauvre idiot ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser l'homme que j'aime mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire, tu te goure de bien ! »**

Il sourit :

**« Tu m'aime ?! »**

Les traits d'Hermione se radoucirent :

**" Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! "** _Soupira t'elle, exaspérée par tant d'insouciance._ Ils s'embrassaient en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Il l'attira contre lui, et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« Je t'aime aussi petite Gryffondor »**

Il respira une dernière fois son parfum et il lui dit :

**« Voldemort a dut appeler des renforts, nous avons une demi heure environ avant que la deuxième vague arrive à percer les défenses de Dumbledore »**

Hermione soupira. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, avant de disparaitre dans la bataille.

* * *

Ginny ne cessait de tourner en rond dans la grande pièce aménagée; On lui avait donner beaucoup de produit, et à présent, elle voulait aller se battre. On lui avait pourtant interdit, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer sans agir; Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle devait attendre. Tout le monde s'occupait des blessés. Elle serait tellement plus utile a se battre à Poudlard. Prise d'une volonté incontrolable, elle récupéra sa baguette, derrière le dos d'une infirmière, et sortit. Elle savait comment se rendre à Poudlard rapidement...

Elle arriva donc devant l'entrée du chateau. Beaucoup de mangemorts voulaient y entrer, mais Dumbledore avait mis des protections, ralentissant leur progression dans le parc. Au lieu d'arriver à la porte d'entrée en 5minutes, ils y parvenaient au bout d'une demie heure. Ginny se mit à courir. Si les protections étaient efficaces contre les mangemorts, ils ne ralentissaient en aucun cas les secours.

Ginny arriva rapidement dans le hall d'entrée de son école. Et tout de suite, elle entendit les bruits de lutte provenant de la grande salle; elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas se battre. Elle ne le pourrait pas. Jetter un sort puissant l'achéverait, elle se sentait si faible. Et un deuxième doloris la renverrais à Ste Mangouste... Ou pire... Elle avait attendut si longtemps que Harry lui fasse sa déclaration, qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Egoïste , Avec ce temps de guerre, et le nombre de fois où elle avait risqué sa vie, elle voulait pouvoir gouter à la félicité. Un bruit sourd retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle brandit sa baguette, par pure reflexe. Avançant dans les couloirs sombres, elle réfléchissait. Comment se battre sans trop risquer de mourir. Puis, il lui vint une idée; Elle n'avait cas se cacher, et lancer des sorts pour faire diversion. Elle ne pouvait guerre lancer de gros sorts, de toutes manières. Oui, elle allait faire diversion. Mais un nouveau problème se posait... Les mangemorts repéreraient bien vite sa cachette... C'est alors, qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle vit une bande de mangemorts. Prise de panique, ne pouvant rivaliser avec 5 d'entre ces monstres, elle se cacha dans le premier endrois qu'elle trouva. Elle entendit les brutes passer à côté d'elle, à travers la porte, elle les entendaient marmoner. Puis, les bruits avaient disparuts. Elle se retourna alors, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrée dans les cuisines, enfin, ce qu'il en restait. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait été devasté. Du sang séché était encore étalé par terre. Si elle avait su, que ce sang appartenait à Harry. Elle détailla la pièce. Un couteau était encore par terre, rejoignant un vase brisé, entre autre. Puis, elle aperçut quelque chose, par terre; On aurait dit, un tissus. elle s'en empara, et elle eut l'impression qu'il lui glissait des doigts, comme de l'eau. Sa texture était si soyeuse. Elle caressa l'étoffe un instant, et l'envie de l'essayer se fit ressentir. Elle la porta autour de ses épaules et entreprit de s'admirer. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, et recula, trébuchant, et tombant à la renversa, à terre, dans un bruit sourd, se répercutant en echo dans la grande pièce.

Elle avait été surprise, son corps avait disparut. Comme si il était transparant. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et deux mangemorts pénétrèrent. Ginny ne voyait que le bas de leur cape, cachée par la table.

**" Je te dis que j'ai entendut du bruit !"** _Disait l'un des deux._

**"On a qu'a fouiller"** _Dit l'autre._

Prise de panique, Ginny réflechit à toute allure. L'étoffe glissa de ses épaules, et Ginny y vit sa dernière chance. Sans un bruit, toujous à terre, elle s'empara du tissus, et s'enveloppa entierrement dedans. Elle essayait de ne plus respirer, mais sa panique entrainnait son coeur à une allure folle, saccadant son souffle. Les deux mangemorts passèrent à côté d'elle, et elle retira sa main, avant que l'un d'eux ne marchent dessus. Ils la frôlèrent, et elle tenta de garder son calme, qui petit à petit diminuait.

**" Tu n'a qu'a passer la pièce à ton rayon X "**

Ginny sursauta. elle devait partir avant de se faire reperer. Tout doucement elle se leva, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, et de ne pas perdre son etoffe. C'est absurde et effrayant, comme parfois, un seul bout de tissus nous retient à la vie. Elle frola la robe d'un des mangemorts, s'arreta un instant, guettant sa réaction. Un coup d'oeil à la porte, pour voir qu'ils l'avaient laissé ouverte. A pas feutrés, tel un loup, elle marcha vers la porte. Le dernier obstacle à passer... Elle pensait à Harry. Elle donnerait tout pour être à ses côtés. Plus que 3 mètres, tandis qu'un des mangemorts commencait son inspection au rayon X. 2 mètres, et le rayon se raprochait dangereusement. 1 mètre...

_Hihihihihihihiiii !! Oui, auteur SADIK !! Mais ne vous inquietez pas pour Ginny..; Elle a encore un rôle à jouer dans cete histoire, grace à Hamataroo. Tout cela, en rapport avec les fameux clin d'oeils de plus en plus?... Originaux !! Bisoux à tous._

_Luciole's World_


	15. Chapter 15

Pendant ce temps là, un combat intense faisait rage dans la grande salle.

Tous les sorts se mêlaient et se croisaient dans un bruit sombre. On entendait de toute part des corps qui tombaient, des cris, de la souffrance.

Et Ginny passa la porte, soupirant de soulagement. Elle s'enfuit discrètement, en prenant soin que ses pas ne se répercutent pas en écho dans le couloir. Une fois loin des cuisines, elle s'assit dans un couloir, à même le sol, et laissa couler une larme. Elle avait eut si peur. Puis, elle se releva, prise d'une nouvelle énergie, et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui glaça l'échine.

Tous les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Elle paniqua. Merlin, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Harry !!

Elle vit des gens qu'elle connaissait. D'abord, Hermione. Elle était dans une position délicate, mais Draco veillait sur elle.

Et puis, elle vit Harry, en train de se faire torturer. Deux mangemorts le tenaient. Ils se débattait, et sa baguette était par terre. En face, Bellatrix rigolait d'un rire froid. Elle le narguait, lorsqu'il l'écoutait, entre deux cris de douleur.

**« Alors, Potter, on fait moins le malin, maintenant !! »** _Ricana t-elle._

**« Bella !! »** _Tonna une voix derrière elle. _**« Le garçon est à moi »** _Continua cette même voix. Bella fit la grimace._

**« mais maître, je pourrais m'amuser un peu avant, avec lui... »**

**« Non !! »** _Siffla la voix de Voldemort._

Elle soupira, déçue. Harry se débattait encore. Un sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle embrassa alors Harry, avec fougue, introduisant sa langue de force dans la bouche d'Harry qui suffoqua.

**« Comme ça, tu auras un souvenir de moi !! »**_Ricana t-elle !!_

Elle fut soudain projetée contre un mur. Voldemort ordonna à ses deux mangemorts de lâcher Harry. Il récupéra sa baguette, et le duel entre les deux hommes commença.

Neville approcha de Bella toujours à terre. Elle releva des yeux de glace vers lui :

**« Toi !! »**_Ricana t-elle !_

Neville tremblait de rage.

**« tu compte me tuer, enfant ? »**_Demanda t-elle, provocante._

**« Non !!** _S'exclama Neville_.** Vous n'en valez pas la peine !! Vous passerez le reste de votre misérable vie à Azkaban !! »**

Bella se mit à rire si fort, qu'un verre explosa.

**« Mon cher petit !! Que tu es naïf !! »**

elle se releva et voulut récupérer sa baguette, mais Neville cria un _« accio »_ et la baguette atterrit dans ses mains.

**« Finalement, oui, je vais peut-être vous tuer ! »**

**« Tu..; Tu ne peux pas faire ça !! »**

Neville ricana.

Il contra un sort venu du père de Goyle par un experliamus. Le père de Goyle était à quelques mètres d'eux. La rage transforma alors Neville. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. On aurait dit un fou échappé d'un asile.

**« Dansez !! »**_Ordonna t-il au père de Goyle et à Bellatrix._

**« Pardon !! »** _S'exclama t-elle en riant._

Neville fit exploser la main du père de Goyle, qui s'effondra par terre en poussant des cris de dément.

**« J'ai dit, DANSEZ !! »** _S'écria Neville, tout en les obligeant à danser, à l'aide d'un sort_.

Les deux mangemorts se sautèrent dans les bras et commencèrent une valse, en plein milieu du champ de combat.

Ginny regardait le spectacle horrifiée. Neville avait tellement changé. Où était passé le petit garçon timide avec qui elle avait dansé au bal ? Il avait disparut, emporté par les vagues de la vengeance, bien trop cruelles pour être combattu. Il avait sombré dans cette rancoeur sans que personne ne le voit tomber. Sans que personne ne l'aide. Ginny renifla. Elle aimait beaucoup Neville, et le voir comme ça, les cheveux en bataille, les traits déformés par la rage lui faisait de la peine. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un cri perçant se fit entendre. Alors Ginny eut juste le temps de voir Bella et Goyle père passer par dessus le rebord de la tour. Elle retint un cri d'horreur en voyant les yeux de Neville briller d'une étrange lueur démoniaque.

Puis elle reporta son attention vers un autre combat qui se déroulait.

Malfoy père et fils se faisaient face. L'un comme l'autre se défiaient du regard. Ginny retint son souffle.

**- Draco...**

Ledit Draco arqua un sourcil d'ironie.

**- Ecoute moi, fils, il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir parmi nous.**

**- Laissez-moi rire !**

**- Crois moi !! Le maître m'a promit qu'il te laisserait une chance !**

Draco rigola amérement.

**- Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croit !**

**- Comment oses-tu douter de sa parole ?!**

**- Le mal n'a pas de parole !**

**- Fils indigne !**

**- Allons, Lucius, osez me dire que vous m'avez déjà considéré comme un fils !**

Son père rigola :

**- Il fut un temps où ta langue était moins pendue ! C'est cette sang de bourbe qui t'a pervertie ?**

Lucius désigna d'un geste de la tête accusatif Hermione qui se battait contre deux mangemorts.

**- Hermione m'a ouvert les yeux !**

**- Toi et moi savons très bien que cette garce en veut à ton argent, et rien d'autre ! Les sang de bourbe n'ont jamais eut leur place dans le monde des sorciers !**

**- Assez !!**

Draco envoya un sort que son père contra aisément.

**- C'est l'amour qui te rend inéficace ? Draco, l'amour ne réussit pas aux Malfoy, il ne fait qu'entacher notre pouvoir !**

**- Ca vous va bien de parler de pouvoir, toi qui est l'être le plus soumis que je connaisse !!**

**- Draco, nous te laissons une chance d'entrer dans une sphère de la plus haute influence !! Moi, ton père sait très bien que le pouvoir t'a toujours attiré. Tu aime la force, tu la sens dans tes entrailles !! Elle ne veut que s'exprimer ! Laisse la impregner chaque parcelle de ton corps...**

Draco doutait. Cela se voyait. Il semblait lutter, et son père souriait sournoisement. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, leur regard s'étaient croisés.

**- Tue là Draco, et lave la honte que tu nous a apporté !**

Hermione vit Draco serrer les dents. Il leva doucement sa baguette. Elle lui fit un _« non »_ imperceptible de la tête. Une larme s'échappa des yeux du blond. Pourquoi écoutait-il son père ? Lui qu'il haïssait tant. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête _« Tue la ! »_

Non, il ne voulait pas...

Et puis, tout à coup, les paroles meurtrières de son père s'effacèrent de son esprit. Il tourna la tête vers Lucius qui avait troqué sa robe de mangemort contre un costume de cat man.

**- Qu'avez-vous essayé de faire ?! Ordure !!**_ S'écria Draco_

**- Alors mon fils a finalement pu échapper à mon contrôle...**

**- C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à mettre la potion dans les chaudrons de l'école !! J'était sous votre impérium !! Voilà pourquoi je ne me souviens pas les y avoir mises !!**

Lucius rigola sournoisement :

**- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Seulement tu n'aurais pas voulut !! Ca marchait à merveille...**

**- Mais vous n'aviez pas prévu qu'Hermione rate des repas, et ne prenne pas la potion !!**

**- Cette sang de bourbe !!**

**- Et vous vouliez que je la tue !! Pour l'empêcher d'agir !!**

**- Tu étais trop faible pour la tuer !! Tu t'es entiché de cette sale fille de moldu !!**

**- Endoloris !!**

Lucius parut étonné et ne put contrer le sort. Il s'effondra au sol en criant. Il essayait de ramper sur le sol, les pans de son déguisement se balançant piteusement.

Draco ignorait pourquoi son père avait été accoutré d'un tel déguisement. Il ignorait qu'en réalité, l'auteur de ce petit tour se cachait derrière une statue, sous une cape d'invisibilité, et était morte de rire à la vue de son oeuvre, réussit selon elle. Au moins, cela avait permi à Draco de s'échapper de l'impérium lancé par son père, à l'instant.

Draco tenait fermement sa baguette. Voilà plusieurs minutes que le sort doloris torturait son père. Des larmes de rage s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Il laissait la rage le submerger, et son doloris en prenait de la force de minutes en minutes.

**- Draco arrète tu vas le tuer !**

C'était Hermione qui avait crié. Elle se tenait à côté de lui sans oser le toucher. Il abaissa sa baguette et le sort cessa.

**- Il le mérite...**

**- Biensûr qu'il le mérite, mais il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Tu ne comprend pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche, que tu sois aveuglé par ta haine, au point de mal tourner ?**

Draco recula, le regard perdu. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'en effet, la haine le rongeait.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, presque timidement. Elle fit glisser sa main contre sa joue, dans une caresse pleine de réconfort. Il ferma les yeux un instant et il l'entendit murmurer :

**- Nous devons continuer... Pour l'avenir... Viens avec moi et battons nous, ensemble... si... si tu le veux bien...**

Il rouvrit les yeux, les immoncités de la guerre reprenant le dessus. Il en avait presque oublié le contexte. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina alors à sa suite, laissant Lucius se relever péniblement.

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Lucius ramasse sa baguette et qu'il jette un sort à Hermione. Un éclair vert jaillit du bout de la baguette, se dirigeant droit vers Hermione, qui était de dos.

Cependant, une force invisible dévia le sort, et attérit contre le mur.

Draco qui s'était retourné à cause du cri qu'avait poussé son père en lançant le sort s'apprétait à lui lancer le sortilège de mort à son tour, lorsque l'éclair dévié percuta le mur. Une explosion fit s'écrouler le mur, et Hermione tomba en avant, une pierre l'ayant sonné. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya la salle, et beaucoup de personnes tombèrent sous sa vioolence. Ginny quant à elle, ne s'apercut pas tout de suite que la cape avait été emporté avec le souffle. Elle vit Draco s'avancer vers son père, et un éclair vert jaillir de sa baguette, et Lucius s'écrouler par terre.

Alors, un éclair rouge la frôla et elle entendit Harry crier son nom. Draco sortit de sa torpeur et repéra la rousse à son tour. Il regarda Harry qui avait perdu le fil de son duel, et Draco dévia un sortilège qui se dirigeait vers le brun. Alors d'un simple regard, Harry comprit que Draco allait protéger Ginny, et qu'il devait continuer, pour de bon.

Draco s'élança vers Ginny qui semblait pétrifiée sur place. Il arriva à sa hauteur et s'exclama en la secouant :

**- Ginny, tu dois me suivre, on doit rester ensemble !**

Elle le regarda le regard vague, et se laissa entraîner. Il l'emmena auprès d'Hermione.

**- Ecoute moi, Ginny !! Regarde moi !!** _( La rousse pleurait en regardant autour d'elle )_ **Tu va la tirer derrière la statut là bas, et moi je vous couvre !! Tu peux le faire ??**

Ginny acquiessa d'un signe de la tête, n'écoutant plus sa peur. Alors elle saisit le corps inanimé d'Hermione, et, oubliant les tremblements qui la parcouraient, elle la tira de toutes ses forces, à travers les décombres, pendant que Draco les couvrait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir échanger les rôles. Hermione aurait été mise à l'abris plus vite, mais elle ne pouvait pas les couvrir correctement. Enfin, elle arriva à destination et Draco prononça un _« accio »_ sur la cape de Harry. Il la déposa sur Ginny qui tenait fermement son amie dans ses bras.

**- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu reste là !! C'est clair !!**

**- T'en va pas !!**

**- Je dois y aller, mais je te promet que ça va aller !!**

Ginny recommença à pleurer, se sentant impuissante, mais elle ne pouvait que resserer l'étreinte sur Hermione, et tenir fermement la cape de désillusion... Elle regarda Draco partir dans un brouillard d'horreur. Alors, elle serra son amie contre elle, se balançant d'avant en arrière, et pleurant contre la tête bouclée d'Hermione.

**- Ginny...**

La rousse arréta de se balancer.

**- Ginny, c'est toi ?? Je vois plus rien !!**

La rousse inspira profondemment, et chassa la panique qui s'emparait d'elle.

**- Chuuut, Mione, ça va aller... je suis là...**

Rassurer Hermione était bien plus censé que pleurer, alors elle commença à lui détailler ce qu'elle voyait, ses amis se battre, certain tomber...

Cependant, un combat se déroulait tout près d'elles, et elle jugea préférable de s'éloigner. Elle se mit alors à pousser sur ses jambes, passant outre sa douleur, pour se laisser glisser sur les dalles. Trainer Hermione avec elle lui pompait tout son energie. Elles ne parcoururent que quelques mètres, mais cela avait suffit à les mettre plus à l'abris. Elle prit garde de bien se recouvrir elle et son amie de la cape, et elle recommença à bercer Hermione, qui perdait du sang, de sa blessure à la tête.

_Voilà !! désolé pour le retard. La suite arrivera plus vite je l'éspère, je ne serais plus en période de bac... bref... désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, j'éspère que vous me pardonerez, j'essairai d'y répondre au chapitre suivant :) Voilà !! Je précise juste le clin d'oeil aux bizzarerie d'Hamataroo !! eh eh !! Et puis, le baiser de Bella aura une importance plus tard :D hihi !! Je suis sadique !! Quant à la potion, le suspens est dévoilé... C'était Draco qui agissait sous le contrôle de son père :) Voilà pourquoi il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais qu'il parvenait à prévenir Hermione, parce qu'inconsciemment il s'en souvenait !! Bref !! Bisou bisou à tous, et go reviews !!_


	16. Chapter 16

**- Comment va Draco ?**

**- Il se bat bien... contre un mangemort...**

**- Et Ron ?? Et Harry ??**

**- Harry est encore contre Voldemort... Je... j'ai perdu Ron des yeux...**

Elle sentit Hermione se contracter et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. En fait Ginny ne quittait Harry des yeux que lorsque c'était necessaire. La peur étreignait son ventre, ensserait son coeur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit s'effondrer par terre. Il semblait inconscient. Tous ces sorts l'épuisaient. Elle cria son nom, comme si cela pourrait lui venir en aide, lui donner la force de se relever...

Elle vit Draco courir dans leur direction, et se dresser entre Voldemort et le jeune Potter. Draco repoussa ainsi un premier sort, mais déjà un deuxième fonça vers lui, et il ne put l'éviter. Le sort allait le frapper de plein fouet, mais une sorte de bouclier se dressa devant Malfoy junior. Les trois hommes ( ou presqu'homme ) eurent un instant de surprise. Harry profita de cet instant pour jetter le sortilège de mort à Voldemort. Comme au ralentis, le sort le percuta de plein fouet, et Voldemort s'effondra tandis qu'une gigantesque explosion souffla sur toute la salle.

Ginny se baissa un peu plus, protégeant du mieux qu'elle le put Hermione.

Cette fois, tout le monde tomba à terre, les plus exposés reçurent des projectiles. Puis le silence se fit.

Silence où tous prenaient conscience que l'horreur venait de mourir sous leurs yeux.

Puis des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry reprit conscience et saisit la main que Draco, blessé lui tendait. Il comprit dans le regard du blond que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors, d'une même voix, ils appelèrent leur petite amie respective.

Draco l'emmena près de la statue, mais elles n'y étaient plus. La panique commença à les saisir. Draco jetait des coups d'oeil inquiet autour de lui. Et puis, il aperçut non loin de lui une main, elle seule sortait de la cape, et semblait démabrée du reste du corps. Pourtant, il courut dans leur direction et retira la cape d'invisibilité. Harry courut rejoindre Ginny et vit le même désolement que Draco. Ginny était parsemée de sanglots la tête appuyée contre celle d'Hermione, les yeux fermé, le visage en sang.

**- Elle est juste endormie, hein Harry ??**

Le survivant s'agenouilla auprès de sa rousse et la serra contre lui, lui aussi pleurant. Draco n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Il posa sa tête contre son coeur, et le sentit battre contre son oreille. Il soupira de soulagement

**- Elle est vivante...**

**- Quoi ?** _Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit tellement il avait parlé peu fort._

**- Elle est vivante !!** _S'écria alors Draco._

Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Où est pomfresh ??**

Harry à son tour tenta de se relever, mais il fut prit d'un vertige. _Le choc, se dit il._

Draco parcourut tout le château, Hermione dans ses bras, lui murmurant de ne surtout pas mourir.

Il arriva enfin auprès de madame Pomfresh qui s'occupa tout de suite d'elle, lui prodigant les premiers soins.

Harry, lui, s'appuyait sur Ginny pour marcher. Ils ne se parlaient pas, non, ils faisaient leur deuil...

Ginny sentait que Harry faiblissait, si bien qu'ils durent s'arrêter et Harry s'appuya contre le mur.

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

**- Ca va ?** _S'inquiéta t-elle._

Pour toute réponse, il lui caressa la joue tendrement. Il tenta de se relever et ensemble, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

Hermione était sur un lit, d'un blanc imaculé, Draco à son chevet, lui tenant la main. Il avait l'air d'être très mal. Tout le monde était mal d'ailleur. Ginny s'approcha de lui, ayant laissé Harry aux bon soin de l'infirmière.

**- Heu... Mal... Draco... Va te reposer un peu.**

**- C'est gentil, mais je préfère rester avec elle.**

**- Elle ne s'envolera pas tu sais...**

Elle vit un infime sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond. Elle s'approcha timidement et se décida à lui avouer :

**- Je dois te remercier... Pour tout à l'heure. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé.**

**- T'en fait pas.**

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire.

**- Allez, va dormir un peu, elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.**

**- Tu as sûrement raison.**

Ginny soupira. Biensûr qu'Hermione allait se réveiller, mais ce ne serait probablement pas tout de suite.

Harry revint la voir. Ginny était stressée, aussi, il lui prit timidement la main. Au bout d'un long moment de silence géné, il lui avoua enfin :

**- J'ai eut peur pour toi, tu sais.**

Elle sourit :

**- Je n'aurais pas dût venir, ça t'a déconcentré, tu aurait pu mourir.**

**- Peu importait, quitte à mourir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit en te regardant.**

Elle se tourna si brusquement vers lui qu'elle sentit son cou craquer.

**- Et puis, il paraît que tu as fait tout de même beaucoup... Sans toi, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait arriver à certain d'entre nous.**

Elle soupira

**- J'aurais aimé être d'une plus grande aide...**

**- Tu n'aurais rien put faire pour Hermione. C'est pas ta faute.**

**- Je sais, je sais...**

Elle regardait à présent Hermione. Elle sentit alors une caresse délicate sur sa joue. Elle sourit alors en soupirant d'aise. Elle tourna la tête vers l'auteur de cette caresse qui la regardait tendrement. Doucement, leur visage s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent ; mais elle le sentit s'éloigner. Frustrée, elle rouvrit les yeux, prête à bondir de colère, mais au lieu de cela, elle vit Harry s'affaiser lentement et glisser de sa chaise pour tomber par terre. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et s'assit à côté de lui, lui ramenant la tête sur ses genoux. Elle appela à l'aide, tout en caressant la chevelure brune du garçon.

**- Je me sent mal...**

Il ne put dire autre chose, qu'il s'évanouit dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait.

Pompom arriva peu de temps après, alerté par les pleurs de la jeune fille. Elle plaça Harry sur un lit et s'affaira à lui faire des examins.

La journée passa ainsi, le contre coup de la guerre s'imiçant partout, emportant avec lui des âmes qui s'étaient battues pour la paix. Draco revint le soir près de sa chère et tendre. Il la trouva dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Ginny le rejoint peu de temps après, et elle se laissa bercé par les paroles rassurantes de Draco. Certes, il était peu habitué à se laisser aller à des caresses, mais il lui devait bien cela. Et puis, il aimait bien Ginny. Pomfresh vint les voire :

**- Miss Granger devrait se reveiller dans peu de temps. Sa perte de vue est dût à un ématome près du cerveau, il appuie contre la zone de vue. Lorsqu'il se résorbera, elle devrait aller mieux. Quant à monsieur Potter, il semblerait qu'il ait subit un maléfice. Une sorte de poison qu'il aurait avalé. Je ne peut pas en savoir plus, je n'arrive pas a determiner ce qui la mis dans cette état.**

**- C'est impossible, Harry n'a rien put manger avant la bataille.**

**- Oui, il suffit de peu de chose, une friandise, ou autre.**

**- Il va s'en sortir ?**

**- Tant que le maléfice agira, il ne pourra revenir à lui, je suis navrée.**

Ginny versa une larme, se leva, et alla au chevet de son amour. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, chacun au chevet de celui qu'il aimait.

Lorsque Draco se reveilla, il vit qu'Hermione dormait toujours. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle remua.

Elle fut d'abord effrayée de ne rien voire, mais la voix de Draco la rassura. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut calmée, elle fut emmenée par Pompom pour les examins. Enfin, elle regargna son lit.

**- Ca va ?**

**- Oui, arrête de t'inquieter pour moi ! Tu n'a plus de raison de le faire**

Draco sourit.

**- Dit...** _demanda t-elle_

**- Quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau, t'as faim ??**

Le rire cristallin d'Hermione se répandit dans la pièce, et Draco se renfrogna, conscient que c'est de sa réaction qu'elle se moquait.

**- Je veux juste que tu vienne dormir à côté de moi... Je suppose que la chaise n'a pas dût être très confortable...**

Draco sourit et retira ses chaussures pour se glisser auprès de la Gryffondor.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, après avoir discuté du cas « Harry », aux alentours de 05h du matin. Pourtant, si eux avaient su reconstruire leur bulle, Ginny quant à elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, l'agitation qui regnait dans l'infirmerie improvisée, et puis la peur aussi.

* * *

_Voilà, alors, j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionel, enfin je trouve. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, dites moi !!_

_Désolé, pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois... Mais bon, trop HS !! Je me suis faite supplier pour publier ce chapitre, Pauvre Marion, j'ai eut pitier !! mdr !! Enfin bref, j'expliquerais le bouclier et la maladie dans le prochain chapitre :) eheh !! oui tout s'explique :)_

_Sur ce... Go reviews :D Ca fait plaisir :) Bref !! Bonne vacances !!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde.. Nouveau chapitre, remerciez Maya, pasque c'est elle qui me fait m'activer :)_

_Bon, bah pour les reviews, je ne répondrais pas... mais je remercie myym ; Virginie01 ; FireRox ; Storii ; Maya-zabeille et Manelor..._

_Pis je vous promet de répondre à celle qui seront postées sur ce chapitre là, alors activez vous :D_

_Bisou et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Voilà un mois que la guerre était terminée. Un mois, ce n'est rien pour oublier, pas assez pour reconstruire, trop pour pleurer.

Hermione recommençait à voir. Pourtant, son esprit était embrumé. Depuis ce jour là, tellement de choses avaient changées. D'abord, Ron. Il l'évitait. Il l'aimait encore. Pourtant Ron était un homme intelligent, il avait comprit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Draco. Il lui en avait voulut, certes, mais en temps qu'homme censé, il avait accepté, pour ne pas la perdre. Hermione était consciente de l'énorme effort qu'il faisait, aussi, de son côté, elle ne lui imposait que très peu la présence du serpentard. Pourtant malgré tout, ils s'éloignaient. Le trio d'or s'éteignait, la flamme vascillait, même si chacun avait peur de la voire s'éteindre. Harry était toujours dans une sorte de coma. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Plus les jours défilaient, plus son état s'aggravait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Une longue descente aux enfer pour tout le monde.

Un soir, tandis que Draco était allongé auprès d'Hermione, la tête sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle lisait, il posa une question qui l'intriguait :

**- A ton avis, Hermione, comment se fait-il que j'ai survécu ?**

Elle cessa de lire pour porter un regard anxieu vers son petit ami. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ça, pourtant, elle s'était penchée sur la question, et elle avait trouvé des réponses.

**- Je sais que tu sais pourquoi Hermione, alors dit moi. J'aurais dût mourir.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas mort !**

**- Je veux connaître la raison, c'est mon droit !! A quel truc encore bizzarre je dois la vie ?!**

Hermione soupira. Il s'était emporté, comme souvent depuis un mois, sans raison apparente.

**- Très bien, je vais te le dire...**

**- Bien.**

**- C'est de la magie ancienne Draco. As-tu entendu parler de la protection qu'avait Harry contre Voldemort ?**

**- Non**

**- L'amour... Sa mère a donné sa vie pour la sienne, par amour. En faisant cela, elle a donné a Harry la plus belle des protections qu'il pouvait avoir contre un être comme Voldemort, denué de tout sentiments, et ne comprenant donc pas ce sacrifice...**

**- Oui, mais je n'ai pas donné ma vie par amour pour Potter !!**

Hermione rigola.

**- Biensûr que non, cependant, tu étais avec le mal..; Ne me regarde pas comme ça !! Tes ancêtres sont aussi noir que la marque de ténèbres !! Toujours est-il que malgré ton attirance génétique pour le mal, tu t'es opposé à Voldemort pour sauver ton ennemis juré depuis des siècles. Pour le bien. Tu as renié le mal pour le bien. C'est ce geste là qui t'a protégé.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- C'est déjà pas mal !!**

**- Le rapport avec le lien entre Potter et sa mère, c'est... si je comprend bien, le sacrifice de soi pour quelque chose de plus grand...**

**- Mais, pourtant, c'est Harry qui a été protégé, pas sa mère...**

**- Exact, mais tu dois avouer que ce qui t'a poussé à te mettre devant, ce n'est pas la même raison... Je pense que ça a agit sur vous deux. La magie ancienne est méconnue, aussi je ne connais pas bien les détails, mais l'important est que tu ai été sauvé...**

Draco se reposa sur son ventre.

**- Désolé de m'être emporté...**

Elle ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne tenait guerre rigueur de ses sautes d'humeurs, alors pourquoi accepter ses excuses qu'elle jugeait dispensable.

Cependant, elle aussi avait une question qui trottait dans son esprit.

**- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui rend Harry dans cet étât ?**

**- Si je le savais, il ne serait pas couché dans ce lit, avec sa veuve épleurée à son chevet**

**- Eh !! Ginny n'est pas une veuve !!**

**- C'est tout comme...**

**- Tu sais Draco, même si je dois me consacrer entierrement à la bibliothèque toute ma vie, je trouverais ce qu'il a...**

**- Hermione, je suis navré de te dire ça, mais même toi tu n'y peut rien !**

**- Et alors !! Tu crois que je vais laisser mon ami se mourir sans rien faire !!**

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'emporta. Elle se leva d'un bond et lança un regard noir à son blond avant de s'exclamer :

**- J'ai une veuve épleurée à aller consoler !**

Elle vit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur la bouche de Draco, ce qui l'agaça. Elle tourna des talons en l'insultant de crétin, ce qui agrandit son sourire, et enerva notre Gryffondor davantage.

Elle rejoint Ginny, au chevet de Harry, les yeux rouges et gonflés, d'avoir tant pleuré.

Hermione lui tendit une crêpe qu'elle refusa poliment, attirant un soupir de la part de son aînée.

**- Tu devrais manger, tu sais, Harry n'aimerai pas trouver une anorexique à son reveil !**

Ginny ettoufa un sanglot, mais finit par saisir la crêpe.

**- Les médecins sont de plus en plus septique quant à un reveil possible...**

**- Allons, Gin' !! Toi et moi savons qu'il va s'en sortir. Je te le promet ! Harry à survécu à la mort elle même. C'est pas une maladie bizzaroïde qui va nous l'enlever !!**

A nouveau Ginny soupira.

**- Dis, Tu as dit qu'il n'avait rien mangé avant la bataille, tu es sûre qu'il n'a rien ingéré ?**

**- Ca fait 36 fois au moins que je te le dit !**

**- Je sais je sais, mais... Bon que dirais-tu de retracer la bataille avec moi ? Pour voir si ça lui ai arrivé à ce moment là.**

**- Très bien...**

**- Alors, bon, moi ma mémoire me joue des tours, alors recommençons.**

-** Au début, j'étais pas là. Quand je suis arrivée, c'était la folie. Et puis, Harry se battait contre les mangemorts. Il était contre Bellatrix. Voldemort l'a rapidement envoyé baladé sous pretexte que c'était à lui de le tuer... Alors, elle l'a embrasser à pleine bouche et est partie comme ça...**

**- Attend, Bella l'a embrassé ?**

**- Oui, elle lui a dit quelque chose, mais j'ai pas entendut quoi !**

**- Qui aurait pu entendre ?**

**- Euh... C'est un peu flou. Je sais que Neville est arrivé juste après et c'est occupé de Bella... Hermione !! Attend, où tu vas ??**

Mais trop tard pour répondre, Hermione était déjà loin, et une idée saugrenue avait germée dans son esprit.

Bien entendut, elle ne voyait plus très clair, bien que sa vue revienne petit à petit. En fait, elle ne voyait que les contours des choses, et c'était encore flou. Pourtant, elle ne se cognait plus contre le premier obstacle venu. Elle passa sa journée à rechercher Neville et lorsqu'enfin elle le trouva, il dormait auprès de Luna, gravement blessée. Elle topa quelqu'un et lui demanda d'écrire un mot pour Neville, lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin à la bibliothèque du château.

Biensûr, la geurre avait fait des ravages, mais beaucoup d'élèves restaient là, au chevet de leur ami blessé, sans famille parfois... Hermione, elle, resterait tant que l'état de Harry se dégraderait. Elle posa le mot sur la table de chevet et s'en retourna se coucher.

Elle trouva Draco, qui l'attendait sagement, sur le lit. Elle tourna dédaigneusement la tête, signe qu'elle lui en voulait encore et se coucha, lui offrant ainsi la vision de son dos. Le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et il lui demanda :

**- Où étais-tu cet après midi ? Je t'ai cherché partout.**

Hermione émit un grognement, que Draco reconnut comme un _« Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire ? »_

Il rigola doucement et lui embrassa l'épaule en lui murmurant doucement :

**- Je t'aime aussi petite Griffy...**

Le deuxième sifflement qui sortit de la bouche d'Hermione lui fit comprendre que ses mots allaient faire leur chemin, et que demain soir, au plus tard, elle serait calée dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva aux Aurors. Elle se prépara en vitesse, enfin aussi vite que le peu une demi aveugle... Elle se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque. Elle passa par le lit où était Harry. Ginny dormait à son chevet comme toutes les nuits depuis 1mois. Elle était plus blanche que les draps eux même et avait perdue énormément de poid. Malgré sa vue atteinte, Hermione devina que la petite main de Ginny tenait celle de Harry. Elle soupira. Voir son amie dépérir ainsi lui faisait mal. Se sentant comme une voyeuse, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Là, Neville l'attendait déjà.

**- Qu'y a t-il Hermione ? J'ai reçut ton message, alors je me suis précipité ici...**

**- Je ne t'aurais pas fait venir si ce n'était pas important**

**- Je le sais ça... Que se passe t-il ?**

**- Ecoute, asseyons nous, tu veux ?**

Neville acquiessa et tous deux prirent place sur un fauteuil de la bibliothèque.

**- Je sais que remuer tout ça, c'est mauvais, mais je dois savoir, Neville... Te souviens-tu quand Bellatrix a embrassé Harry ?**

**- Oui... Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est moi qui pose les questions dans un premier temps...**

**- D'accord.**

**- Bien... Tu étais près d'eux à ce moment là ? Que lui a t-elle dit ?**

Neville sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par répondre :

**- Euh, rien, qu'elle lui faisait un cadeau, pour qu'il se souvienne d'elle...**

**- Oh...**

**- Elle parlait de son baiser, hein ?**

**- Oui... je l'espère... Ecoute, Neville, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne.**

Le jeune homme acquiessa silencieusement. Hermione verifia qu'ils étaient seuls, et elle lui avoua :

**- Je pense être sur la piste du mal qui ronge Harry...**

**- Pourquoi ne le dit-tu pas dans ce cas là, c'est fantastique, non ?**

**- Ca le serait si j'étais sûre, Neville... Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs, tu comprend ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Bien... Bon, je vais me mettre au travail...**

**- Oui, je... je vais te laisser... alors...**

Neville se leva et s'en alla. Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle alluma toutes les lumières et prit tout un tas de livres, dont elle avait réussit à lire le titre. Elle se mit aussitôt au travail.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à distinuger une seule ligne. Elle passa sa matiné à se tuer les yeux, au final, elle ne parvint qu'a distinguer un mot _« sorciers »_

Elle soupira de frustration et se mit à taper du point sur le pauvre livre. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le bureau et se la cogna desespérement.

Elle ne vit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était assis. Elle sentit juste le livre qu'elle avait lui glisser des doigts. Elle ne bougea pas, pensant que Draco allait lui faire une remontrance, mais au contraire, il prit une grande inspiration et lui commença la lecture :

**_- « Dans les temsp anciens, les sorciers... »_**

Elle releva brusquement la tête et lui sourit, pleine de grattitude. Draco était venu l'aider dans ses recherches, c'est le plus beau geste... Elle savait qu'il la soutenait elle, mais pour aider ses amis a elle, il avait toujours préféré ne pas s'en mêler.

Là, elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive Draco serait toujours là.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, vous savez ce qui a protégé Draco de la mort... Quant à Harry, Hermione est sur la bonne piste..._

_Eh eh !! Prochain chapitre, une révélation sur Bella... Vous saurez quel mal frappe Harry... Gniark gniark !! Au début, j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu ce détour, l'histoire devait s'arrêter à la fin de la bataille... Mais bon, j'aime bien ce suspens... Dites moi ! :)_

_Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ça ne saurais tarder._


	18. Chapter 18

**- Et c'est par cette magie là que... Que les extraterrestres ont envahis vénus, en mangeant tous leur ennemis a une patte...**

Draco soupira.

**- Hermione, reveille toi !**

La jeune femme sursauta en marmonant :

**- Hein, oui, les extraterrestres...**

**- Tu dormais !**_ Lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche._

**- Tu as raison, pardon.**

**- Hermione, ça fait trois jours qu'on a établie campement dans cette bibliothèque !! Nos recherches n'avancent à rien !!**

Hermione soupira. Oui, trois jours que Draco lui faisait la lecture. Ils avaient épluchés nombres de livres, mais toujours aucune trace de la maldie de Harry.

**- Tu sais, Draco, j'ai pensé à quelque chose... Mais je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire...**

**- Dis toujours.**

Hermione se releva, une nouvelle excitation la réveillant. Elle gigotta sur sa chaise, se tordit les mains, et enfin avoua :

**- Tu sais... la fois où on a fouillé dans les livres de Rogue...**

**- Attend, je t'arrête tout de suite, tu... tu ne va pas me proposer de faire ce que je pense que tu va me proposer de faire ?**

**- Réfléchie Draco !! Bellatrix est tournée vers le mal !! C'est logique que son truc qu'elle a fait subir à Harry soit un truc aussi noir que ta chemise ?!**

**- Oui, c'est certain, mais tu sais très bien que la bibliothèque personnelle de Rogue n'est pas assez fournie en livres pour trouver le mal dont souffre Potter !!**

**- C'est là que tu va être en colère...**

Draco fronca les sourcils, puis, il comprit :

**- ... le manoir, c'est ça ?**

Les joues rouges d'Hermione confirmèrent ses soupçons. Aussitôt, il s'écria :

**- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION GRANGER !!**

Hermione baissa les yeux, rouge de honte mais répliqua d'une petite voix :

**- Draco, que risque t-on a y aller ? Ton père est mort, ta mère est je ne sais où...**

**- Je refuse de remettre les pieds là bas !** _S'écria t'il d'un ton catégorique, s'attirant les foudres des élèves environnant._

**- J'irais toute seule alors !! Tu..** _( Voyant que tout le monde les regardait, elle continua plus bas )_**tu n'auras qu'à me dire pour les pièges ou autre...**

**- Non, tu n'iras pas seule, je te l'interdit !!**

**- Tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre Draco !! Je ferais tout pour lui, alors avec ou sans toi, je trouverai un moyen d'acceder à ces grimoires !!**

**- Et bien, ce sera SANS MOI !!**

**- Bien.** _Dit-elle froidement après un instant._

**- Tu... Tu te rend pas compte de ce que tu me demande là Hermione.** _Dit-il, radoucit._

**- Hermione ou Granger, il va falloir choisir Draco.** _S'exclama t'elle avec hargne_

Ce dernier soupira. Il se leva alors, jeta un regard glacial envers sa partenaire et annonça :

**- Tu es fatiguée, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Ca veut dire que tu continus quand même ?**

**- On verra.**

Il s'en alla, laissant une Hermione en colère. Elle balaya le bureau d'un revers de la main, et tous les grimoires se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Elle se leva, brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, et deserta la bibliothèque, tout comme son amant quelques instants auparavant.

Elle décida de ne pas rentrer à sa couchette. En effet, Hermione séjournait toujours à l'infirmerie. Elle devait subir des examins constemment et ingurgiter un bon nombre de médicaments. Et puis, comme cela, elle gardait un oeil sur Harry et Ginny... Ginny... Sa meilleure amie. Elle s'inquiétait tant pour elle. Elle savait que si Harry mourait, Ginny le suivrait.

Elle la rejoint, elle ne voulait pas affronter encore le regard froid de Draco posé sur elle. Il lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs.

Ginny n'avait pas bougée, toujours au chevet de Harry. Hermione s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la main. La rousse sursauta.

**- Ca va ?** _Demanda Hermione, juste pour la forme._

**- Oui, ça va...**

**- Tu viens manger un morceau avec moi ? Le repas est servit...**

**- Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim.**

Hermione s'assit à côté de son amie. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

**- Ginny, ce n'était pas une question, prend ça comme un ordre. Viens manger...**

**- Non, je ne veux pas !**

**- Ginny... Harry ne se reveillera pas maintenant, alors il ne te coûte rien de te nourrir.**

**- Non, je veux pas.**

Hermione vit les épaules de son amie s'affaisser et puis tremblotter. Elle l'attira contre elle, et attendit que Ginny parle :

**- J'ai peur que si je m'en vais, il meurt... Tu comprend. Je veux être là avec lui tout le temps.**

**- Je sais, Gin', mais Harry ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Ses résultas sont corrects, et il est fort. Il tiendra le coup. Je te le promet. Il va survivre.. Et je suis sûre que s'il te voyait dans cet étât là, il s'en voudrait. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer son reveil par manque de force ? Allez Gin'. Même si tu ne mange pas tout ton repas, viens au moins grignotter quelque chose.**

Ginny renifla fort, puis se leva. Hermione la suivit, et toutes deux se rendirent à la grande salle.

Biensûr, il n'y avait plus de cours, et donc, tout avait changé. Les tables avaient été confondues et plus aucunes maison ne subsistait. Même si la plupart des élèves avaient desertés Poudlard, certain restaient. L'infirmerie avait établie domicile dans un dortoir. Celui de serpentard, étant donné qu'il n'en restait que très peu. Ste Mangouste était complète, voilà pourquoi les malades séjournaient ici, et leur famille aussi, parfois.

Hermione entraîna Ginny à sa suite. Un bon nombre de personnes les dévisagèrent. Toutes deux rongées par la douleur, ça se reflétait sur elles. Hermione aperçut Draco, qui la dévisagea. Elle l'ignora et s'assit face à Ron, qui en voyant sa petite soeur manqua de s'ettouffer. Il dévisagea Hermione, et cette dernière crut apercevoir une larme dans ses yeux... Son regard exprimait tant de grattitude. Elle sourit. Son coeur semblait plus leger d'un coup. Si Ron fut discret quant à la présence de Ginny à la table, en revanche, le reste de sa famille lui sauta au cou. Hermione vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la Rousse, qui mourut aussitôt.

Et le repas passa, et prit fin. Hermione se leva, raccompagna Ginny, et s'instala sur sa couchette. Draco n'était pas là. Elle se coucha rapidement, pleura quelques instants, avant de s'endormir, profondemment. Trop fatiguée pour lutter.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite pour notre Gryffondor. Elle se rendit rapidement à la bibliothèque où elle attendit près de 03h. Draco ne vint pas. Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle devait agir. Draco ne viendrait pas, tampis. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. C'était aussi dûr pour lui que pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Harry, tandis qu'un nouvel espoir pointait le bout de son nez... Elle se leva, resignée.

Elle retourna prendre ses medicaments. Ginny était toujours auprès de Harry. Elle s'installa auprès d'elle, et personne ne parla. Jusqu'au moment où Harry fut prit de tremblements. Elles furent emmenés au loin, tandis que le coeur du survivant s'arrêta. Les medecins le remirent en route, mais Hermione sentait que la fin était proche. Elle devait faire vite.

Aussi, elle passa l'après midi a preparer son départ. Elle fit comme ci de rien était, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Si tout allait bien, elle serait de retour très vite. Elle était parvenue à dérober l'éclair de feu de Harry... Elle avait horreur du balais, mais elle devait bien ça à son ami. Elle avait prévut un sac pour transporter quelques grimoires, si besoin en était.

Et le soir arriva. Elle écrivit un mot à Draco, lui demandant pardon pour ne pas lui avoir obéït, et de ne pas s'inquiéter, si toutefois elle avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux.

Elle rangea tout son matériel dans son sac à dos. Seule dans le noir, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Le mois passé à ne rien voir, elle avait déjà acquis quelques repères autres que visuels, lui permettant de ne pas se cogner. C'est donc sans encombres qu'elle parvint à la porte d'entrée.

Dans la lueur du clair de lune, elle distingua une silhouète. Elle soupira :

**- Je partirais et tu le sais, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir m'en empêcher...**

**- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

**- Et pourquoi alors ?**

**- Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il te serait utile d'avoir un guide extraordinairement beau et attentioné pour te guider.**

**- Ah... Et où est ce guide ?**

**- Il se tient devant toi, ma douce.**

Hermione sourit, tandis que Draco s'avançait comme un prédateur vers elle.

**- En revanche, ma chérie, le guide n'est pas gratuit. A raison de quelques baisers et une nuit d'amour au minimum par jour... Ca va te couter cher...**

Hermione s'ettouffa, ne voulant pas rire trop fort pour reveiller tout le monde.

**- Je vois que le guide est très cher !!**

**- C'est parce que c'est le meilleur des guides...**

Hermione s'avança vers son amant et se cala dans ses bras, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passioné, voulant sûrement le remercier.

**- Oh... Je vois que mademoiselle Granger commence très fort...**

**- Draco... Merci, je sais ce que ça te coûte de venir avec moi...**

**- N'en parlons plus. J'aurais pas put me passer de toi plus de deux jours... J'ai bien été forcé de te suivre.**

**- Tu n'as pas de balais ?**

**- Biensûr que si, j'ai été attrapeur chez serpentard mon coeur, tu devrais le savoir**

**- Si tu dis « Le meilleur » je te préviens, je te ferais bouffer tous les vifs d'or qu'Harry a attrappé avant toi !!**

**- Tout de suite, la violence...**

Hermione le tapa légèrement, et il lui vola un baiser. Il appela son balais par un simple « accio » et tous deux se mirent en route.

Une fois en route, Hermione eut le temps de penser au geste que Draco avait fait pour elle. Draco n'était pas un garçon qui savait jouer avec les mots. Il ne disait jamais de mots doux, ni de surnom, sauf en privé, comme à l'instant. Dravo était un homme qui ne savait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Il agissait. C'était mieux. Les mots s'envolent, les mots ne sont que promesses. Les gestes concrétisent ces promesses. Elle savait qu'il tenait a elle. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour une autre. Elle sourit bêtement, ce qui lui fit oublier quelque peu l'altitude à laquelle ils étaient.

Ils passèrent la nuit entière à voler. A midi, ils decidèrent de faire une pause. Ils posèrent pied dans un petit village sorcier. Le premier pas fut terrible pour Hermione. D'ailleur son amant se moqua d'elle, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le torse. C'est donc tel un camioneur qu'ils entreprirent de trouver une boutique alimentaire.

Ils se remirent en route dans l'après midi, après une petite sieste, et c'est dans la nuit qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au château.

Les tenèbres étaient partout. On n'y voyait pas à 1 metre. Seule une petite lumière semblait briller dans ce manoir.

**- Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**- Oui, les elfes de maisons. Mon père est enfermé, ma mère disparue, mais les elfes ne sont pas libres. Ils continueront à nettoyer pour nous toujours.**

Hermione émit un son bizzare, signe d'une désaprobation.

Draco l'entraina à sa suite. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans encombres, ce qui étonna Hermione.

**- N'importe qui peut rentrer sans se faire interpeler s'il est avec un membre de la famille Malfoy.**

**- Oh...**

Hermione était impressionée. Cette immense demeure paraissait tellement innaccessible. Ils frappèrent à la porte d'entrée et à peine une seconde plus tard, un elfe de maison vint ouvrir.

**- Maître Draco est de retour.**

**- Chips, prépare nous un bon repas à Hermione et à moi, et met à notre disposition tous les livres des bibliothèques sur une maladie par voix orale, et prépare nous une bonne chambre.**

**- Bien maître...**

L'elfe se courba, tant que son nez toucha le sol. Il disparut en gromelant :

**- Le maître a ramené une sang de bourbe... Le maître a de mauvaises fréquentations... Si maître Lucius était là...**

Draco haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière rigola :

**- Chips ?? D'où lui vient se prénom ??**

**- C'est mon elfe personnel. Je suis resté dans la nourriture étant donné que chaque elfe de maison ici porte le nom de quelque chose de comestible.**

Hermione rigola.

**- Nous avons Kakawète ; Steack ; Citrouille...**

**- Il y a beaucoup de nom moldu.**

**- Oui... Nous partions du principe que les elfes étaient des êtres inférieurs... comme les moldus. D'où les noms moldus... désolé**

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle tourna le dos à Draco, faisant mine d'observer la pièce. Draco s'avança et se plaça derrière elle. Il lui embrassa le cou, la faisant frissoner.

**- Tu me fais visiter ? Le temps que le repas soit prêt.**

**- Bien madame.**

Draco l'emmena dans la salle à manger, le salon, mais pas à l'étage, il n'en eut pas le temps, le repas était déjà prêt.

Ils s'instalèrent face à face. Le repas se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Hermione pensait à Harry. Et Draco essayait de chasser ses démons intérieurs. Il soupira. Hermione le remarqua. Cet air mélancolique qu'il abordait attisa son désir. Une chance pour elle, le dessert venait d'être engloutit. Aussi, elle se leva, prit la main de Draco et l'entraina à sa suite.

**- Où va t-on ?**

**- Là où je pourrais payer mon guide...**

Draco sourit.

**- Tu compte vraiment me faire l'amour dans les cuisines ?**

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna vers lui, les joues rougies, devenue tout à coup timide. La voire ainsi fit fondre Draco. Aussi, il ne put s'en empêcher, il l'embrassa, tout en l'attirant dans la bonne direction.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la chambre du blond, à moitié nu, les vêtements semés dans les escaliers, couloirs,...

La nuit promettait d'être courte.

En effet, Hermione s'était à peine endormie que déjà le soleil se levait. Elle s'étira, remarquant une place froide à ses côtés. Draco était partit. Elle visita la chambre du blond, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de le faire cette nuit. Elle remarqua une pièce adjacente, une salle de bain. Aussi, elle prit sa douche. Elle apella poliment un elfe de maison. Le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Chips ». Il apparut aussitôt.

**- Euh, bonjour... Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner quelque chose pour m'habiller s'il te plait ?**

L'elfe la dévisagea, et, en un claquement de doigt fit apparaître des vêtements. Hermione le congédia et enfila les vêtements. Elle déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les vêtements ressemblaient plus a des haillons qu'à des vêtements. Un t.shirt gris délavé, taché, et un bas de jogging bleu marine, troué un peu partout. Elle soupira mais décida de descendre. Après tout, pour lire, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être en tenue de soirée.

Lorsque Draco la vit ainsi, il explosa de rire. Si bien qu'il en pleurait. Hermione lui envoya un regard noir, et s'assit à la table, ignorant le blond.

**- Où as tu eut ça ?**

**- C'est Chips qui me l'a donné quand je lui ai demandé des vêtements !!**

**- Mouhahaha !! C'est ce dont ils se servent pour faire les carreaux !! Mais le bas, je sais pas où il a déniché ça !!**

**- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !! Si tu continue à rire comme ça, je te met au régime !!**

Draco ouvrit des yeux grands comme une soucoupe

**- Tu ferait pas ça ?**

**- Je vais me gêner...**

Il se remis droit et repris son sérieux, ayant comprit que régime voulait dire _« sexe »_

**- Gamin !** _Marmona t-elle dans sa barbe ( inexistante )_

Il sourit, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas réexploser de rire, et préféra changer de sujet :

**- Euh, mon elfe... Chips** _( mouhahaha )_** a mis de côté les livres suceptibles de nous interesser dans le salon. Ils n'attendent que nous.**

**- Tant mieux, le temps presse.**

Draco acquiessa. Ils mangèrent en vitesse et se mirent au travail.

Toute la journée passa ainsi. Et le lendemain fut de même. Draco ordonna même à Chips et Citrouille de les aider.

Puis deux jours après, Hermione s'ecria, folle de joie :

**- J'ai trouvééééé !!**

**- Hein, quoi !!**

Draco avait sursauté, il s'endormait sur un des livres.

**- J'ai trouvé de quoi souffre Harry !!**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Et bien voilà, Bella savait qu'allait avoir lieu une bataille. Enfin, non, ils pensaient qu'ils allaient tuer des survivants potentiels. Mais cette garce est tellement cruelle qu'elle a avalé une potion. Cette potion ne fait rien à celui qui l'ingurgite directement. Mais pas à ceux qui l'ingurgitent indirectement. Harry l'a ingurgité en se faisant embrasser. Cette potion tue à petit feu. Mais... Oh mon dieu...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Non, j'ai dût me tromper. Pour que la potion continue de faire effet,il aurait fallu que Bellatrix soit encore en vie. Elle est tombé de la tour...Oh, Draco. On y arrivera jamais !! Neville l'a tué !!**

**- Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'elle soit en vie ? Peut être que Neville ne l'a pas vraiment tué...**

**Bah, je sais pas, tu n'a qu'à sauter d'une tour d'une hauteur immense, pis on verra si tu survie !! Et quant à Neville, je doute fort qu'il ait mentit, c'était son rêve de la tuer...**

**- Hermione, prend pas ce ton avec moi !**

Hermione se renfrogna. Maintenant que Draco lui avait mis le doute, elle repensait quand elle avait parlé à Neville de Bella. Il avait parut plus mal à l'aise...

**- Je propose que l'on rentre.**

**- Quoi ? Tu n'y pense pas ?**

**- Si, je vais faire raccorder une de mes cheminés à une boutique à Près au lard. Comme ça, on sera plus près du château. Allons voire comment il va. Tu veux ? On reviendra ici après.**

**- D'accord.**

**- CHIIIIPS !!**

L'elfe de maison apparût et salua son maître, avant de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Hermione.

**- Chips, tu vas nous faire raccorder la cheminée du salon principal à celle à Près au lard. Prévois nous un pic nique et garde la maison propre, nous allons nous absenter quelques jours.**

**- Bien maître Draco...**

L'elfe disparut.

**- Allez, viens Hermione.**

Draco l'attira à sa suite, et ensemble, ils se préparèrent à un retour animé.


End file.
